


The Unexpected Adventure

by clareturner23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Personal Growth, Romance, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: Amy was always a Martial Artist, but she never expected she would be able to use her skills to survive in another world such as Eos. As soon as she meets the one she knows is the most dangerous of the story her struggle of her heart and mind begins. OC/Ardyn,The warning is for future chapters. Ardyn will not be the one hurting the OC.





	1. Is this a dream?

“See you next week,” a young woman exclaimed as she packed her things to go home after a long and tiring weekend of teaching Martial Arts to students, young and old. It was a tiring part time job but she had to do something to build her resume and pay for rent while she was in college. She sighed heavily as she heaved her equipment bag over her shoulder and plugged her earbuds in her ear. The walk to the nearest bus stop was silent and not in the greatest area of town, but her parents no longer worried about her because of her training. Besides, she wasn’t stupid enough to carry a purse. She hated them anyway. Anything personal she kept in her pockets and she never made eye contact. She knew how to survive these streets even if she was never raised there.  
She was thankful that she still lived with her parents and that her University was so close to home but using the bus every day really took the fun out of commuting. They only charged her about 200 a month so that she could focus on her schooling. She had her license but no car. Since she had a job she was expected to pay for her own cell phone bill and half of the internet since they couldn’t afford a high-speed connection on their own. Her parents weren’t poor but they were in deep debt and struggling. She had to do her part somehow. She didn’t want the skills she learned to go to waste after all. Despite her parents’ struggle to keep her in a “safe” neighborhood they sent her to a private Catholic school and gave her expensive lessons in Kendo. As she got older and mastered that particular skill she tried her hand into various different fields of Martial Arts and ended up becoming quite good at Mixed Martial Arts. Once she graduated high school, the owner offered her a part-time job as an instructor. In the summer, she would work full-time hours in the summer while only working weekends in the Fall and Spring Semesters.  
After waiting ten minutes listening to the Final Fantasy XV soundtrack, the bus finally showed at her stop. She swiped her pass and got in the furthest seat in the back. She loved looking out the window and drown out the world with the music that took her into an entirely different world. It wasn’t a place better than her own but she was sure she’d be able to make friends at least a little easier in Eos. In her world, she was the outcast. She loved fighting, staying at home and playing video games, and writing. That’s why she was an English major with Asian Studies and Physical Education as minors. Her boss already told her that once she graduates she is welcome to start working there as a full-time instructor which ensured her a job after graduation and allowed her to freelance in writing creative fiction which was a fun hobby for her. She was also debating on going pro in the field of Mixed Martial Arts and Kendo. She didn’t want to teach beginners and kids her whole life after all.  
She finally got home and yawned as she entered the house. Everyone was usually asleep at this time of night because of work in the morning. She only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so she usually spent her Sunday nights relaxing in her room playing her video games. Listening to the music really did get her in the mood to play so she took out the disc and replaced Kingdom Hearts 2.8 with Final Fantasy XV. She sat back in her chair and smiled as she ate some bread while getting ready to meet up with Ardyn in Lestallum.  
God, why do you have to be such a good, and sexy villain? She asked herself as she paused the game just to stare at the evil mastermind. I mean Ravus is pretty good looking but damn…  
She continued the journey until they reached the caravan. After they stayed for the night her eyelids began to get so heavy she knew she could not take on the Archaeon. She did a manual save and turned the game off. She turned off the lights and spread out not bothering to change into her pajamas. She grabbed her red and black hilted katana that she always slept with in case of intruders. Her father had a pistol but she preferred her katana. She found that she could not sleep without holding it at night. Usually, people would need a stuffed animal but not her. She needed her sword. She was so exhausted from the day that she didn’t even remember falling asleep.  
~~  
“You think she’s dead?” a voice rang in her ear. She moaned a little as she started to open up her eyes to see a familiar blond freaking out over her. So, she was dreaming of Eos now… Maybe she was obsessed.  
“It doesn’t look like she is.” Ignis’ voice said from behind Prompto.  
“Give her some space Prompto.” Gladio’s strong voice said following up with a strong decorated arm pulling Prompto into a playful chokehold. That was when the dark prince came into view.  
“Hey, you ok?” he asked concerned.  
“Um…yea.” She said sitting up. She realized that the sand underneath her was as hot as the sun that was beating down. This was the most intense and realistic dream she had ever encountered. She knew she would remember this one when she woke up.  
“Can you stand?” Ignis asked politely.  
Amy nodded and got up brushing herself off. She looked around and it felt as if she was actually thrown into the world of Eos. Every detail was perfect. The grains of sand, the sweltering sunlight, and the fact all the chocobros were standing around with her really made her feel as if she was there.  
“I’m Gladiolus, this knucklehead is Prompto, that’s Ignis, and the other one is Noctis,” Gladio explained to me.  
“Other one?” Noctis huffed.  
Gotta act like I’m not dreaming, right? Can’t act like a pathetic fangirl. “I’m Amy.” she nodded. “What happened?”  
“Well, we were on a hunt and there was this weird bright light and then your beautiful… I mean… your body just appeared! You looked hurt so we ran over.”  
“You mean you ran over lover-boy,” Gladio smirked with a playful nudge causing the poor blond  
Amy flushed only slightly at Prompto’s explanation. Well, it was her dream after all… obviously, Prompto would think she’s attractive in her subconscious. What she didn’t understand was… if this was her subconscious wouldn’t he think of her as more of a friend? She never really saw Prompto as the significant-other type. Sure, he was very attractive but in truth, she felt too close to his actual personality to think about pairing herself with him in a dream. Before she turned to Kendo, she was pretty chubby and was always the outcast. That never changed even after she lost weight. She always wished she had someone like Noctis. A best friend that would stay with her no matter what.  
The prince chuckled. “Sorry about him he falls for every pretty girl he sees.”  
“Right,” she nodded with a sigh. “So… a bright light?”  
“Yeah. It was very strange.” Ignis nodded. “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”  
Wait... Seriously? This is some strange dream. Maybe I should tell the truth… “Well, I just got home from teaching at my Martial Arts school, played a video game, and at some point, fell asleep… I don’t remember the last part though.”  
“Maybe you fell through a portal instead?” Promto suggested.  
“Prom, I think you’ve been watching too many Sci-Fi movies,” Noct smirked.  
“I don’t know, I mean this feels more like a dream than anything.” She shrugged.  
“You’re still dressed in normal clothing,” Ignis noted. “Pajamas in fact.”  
“Oh…right…” She said looking down. This was a strange dream indeed.  
“Why would this be a dream?” Noctis asked a little confused.  
“Oh… it doesn’t matter. I mean, I did just wake up in the desert. Maybe I’m delirious.” She shrugged. She wanted to play along. It was more fun this way. Much more fun than the mountain of homework she had to do when she woke up. Besides, she was holding her katana before she went to bed. If she fell through some portal, the sword would have come with her.  
“Well, we should get you to safety. It’s getting dark.” Ignis suggested.  
Ever the mom. She thought with a smile. “Right…” She nodded. She walked with the boys thankful that Noct didn’t feel like sprinting like she always made him do in the game. As they traveled through, growling came from behind us.  
“Great… perfect timing…” Noctis sighed annoyed. “All I wanted was to get back to the Regalia and go on our way to Altissia…”  
Amy looked around and saw that the group was now surrounded by sabertusks. Her senses told her to keep her guard up even though it was a dream. She was without her sword and powerless like one of those damn damsels in distress. Well…not completely powerless. If one came near her maybe she could kick them off… Gladio got in the way protectively as one attacked Amy. There was no way she could run because she knew if they did one would follow. She watched as the boys fought without her. She despised it. She couldn’t help in her own dream. What was the point in dreaming if she’d just be powerless to protect herself?  
That was when it happened. While the rest of the herd was attacking the boys, another found its opening. It attacked Amy and pinned her to the ground gnawing on the flesh of her left arm. She was surprised at how painful it was.  
“This…isn't a dream…” She said suddenly to herself as she fended the beast off with her bare hands as much as she could. This thing was so much stronger than the humans she fought in Tournaments. She ignored the pain as she used her training the best she could. She couldn’t die now that she was truly in the world she so longed to live in. The universe where her skills can be used instead of wasted. She shook the sabertusk off herself just long enough to figure out how she could manage without her katana. As if her wish was granted, her sword appeared in her hands. She sighed in relief as she unsheathed it immediately and silently attacked. She always kept it sharp in the odd chance that her home was invaded. She tried to fight as fluid as possible but it took a few slices before she took down the beast.  
The fight was over and she stood panting over the sabertusk she had killed. Fear suddenly seeped in. How was she here? She was in her room going to sleep. If she was simply sent to another world wouldn’t she be tired? Or was it because of the excitement that she was now wide awake? The worst thing about her logical thoughts trying to make sense of all this was the fact that daemons came out at night in Eos and the sky was growing darker and darker.  
“Where did that come from?” Noct asked Amy taking her out of her own thoughts.  
She shook her head sheathing her weapon after wiping blood off with a piece of cloth that fell from her clothing. She summoned her weapon somehow but found it difficult to put it back to where it was. It obviously was not an armiger… Should she tell them that she truly was from a world where this is all a fictional game?  
“We can discuss this when we get to camp. Hammerhead is still a bit away and there is a campsite just there. It’s too dangerous to hang about.” Ignis noted.  
Amy held her katana silently at her left side but winced at the pain the sabertusk had left her reminding her yet again that this was not a dream.  
“Hey, here ya go,” Prompto said coming to her side with a potion that he broke right where the gash was. She was amazed at how great the sudden medicine made her arm feel.  
“Thanks.” She croaked.  
She was afraid. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. Why shouldn’t she be? She was in an entirely different world where daemons existed. Where… where Ardyn existed. 

What if he did something to her? What if he found out what she knew and killed her to keep her quiet? Sure, she had a crush on the ancient man, but she knew logically that if he knew the truth about her… he would either use her or kill her. As they set up camp, she sat on the ground holding her legs trying to calm herself down. She put the sword at her side and stared at the sunset that looked so much more beautiful than any sunset she had witnessed at home.


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amy finds herself in the middle of the world of her favorite video game, she finds out that not everything is right. Someone is missing and she struggles to keep everything to herself.

“Would you like some dinner?” Ignis’ voice asked breaking Amy out of her thoughts. He was holding a bowl of the “Veggie Medley Stew.” Her eyes lit up when she realized that she was actually going to be able to try the food that she could only dream of consuming on her TV screen. She took the bowl and nodded with a smile.  
“Thank you Ignis,”  
“No problem.” He said with a soft smile. She got up and came to the fire with the others. Prompto decided to be a gentleman and let her have his seat. She couldn’t believe how sweet and generous that boy was.  
“Really Specs?” Noctis whined. “Veggies?”  
“Promto seems to enjoy it. You need to eat them Noct.”  
“I’d rather eat a cheeseburger.” He said picking at the meal.  
Amy silently smiled listening to the banter. That was one of the things she loved most about the game. She took a spoon and put some of the food into her mouth. Her mouth was filled with the perfect flavors and the vegetables were amazing. She guessed he put sweet potatoes in there so that Noctis would at least eat it because of the sweetness. She felt like she was sitting in a restaurant instead of in front of a campfire.  
“So, where did that katana come from?” Gladio asked after he scarfed his bowl down.  
“W…well… I don’t think I have an Armiger or anything like that... that’s what you guys call it right?” she said looking at her sword with a frown.  
“Yeah it is, you’re not a bad fighter. What exactly did you do in the world you’re from?”  
“I was a martial arts instructor, I learned how to use a katana when I was young and then I branched out into a lot of other fighting styles. Though, I’m not used to fighting wildlife or anything stronger than a human with my katana. I never thought that I would end up…here.”  
“So, I take it you no longer believe this to be a dream.” Ignis pipped up.  
“No… that gash proved this wasn’t a dream,” she agreed. “In fact, I… never mind… Thank you all for taking care of me so far…”  
“It’s no trouble. You can stay in Hammerhead if you’d like,” Noctis suggested.  
“Why don’t we take her to Altissia with us?” Prompto suggested. “She seems pretty tough. I think she should come with us on our road trip.”  
Amy’s eyes widened at Prompto’s suggestion. Go with them to Altissia? That would mean… I’d be there when…  
“Altissia?” Noct asked. “What if we run into more trouble.”  
“She looks tough.” Gladio shrugged. “A little more training and she might be able to handle it. Not like there aren’t women in the Kingsglaive.”  
Amy gulped quietly as she stared at her stew. Train with Gladio? Travel with them? Why… how am I even here? She was lost in her thoughts.  
“What do you want to do?” Ignis asked. “I’m not entirely thrilled with the idea of putting you in possible danger, but I don’t want to leave you in a strange place. Especially if you have come from another world with no knowledge of why you are here. I cannot guarantee that we will be able to protect you.”  
“Yes, I…I understand Ignis. I… I’ll go with you. I don’t know why I’m here, but if you four were the ones who found me maybe I’m supposed to stay with you.” She said with a smile.  
“Alright! We got one more to the group!” Prompto exclaimed.  
Amy chuckled at his enthusiasm. Gladio decided that early the next morning he would help me train while Ignis cooked them breakfast. After that, they would head to Hammerhead and travel to take the ship to Altissia. Well… at least they thought so. She played along for now. There was no need for her to tell them that she knew the horrible events to come. For now, she would pretend that she was simply from another world and that she was there to help. It was as if she was an actress in one of those plays she used to do in grade school. It took all she had to be “surprised” when they revealed Noctis to be prince of Insomnia.

Training the next morning was brutal. Amy expected nothing less from the King’s Shield. She stumbled at first, but the discipline she learned so long ago allowed her to focus enough to never lose her grip.  
“You’re pretty good. I guess all that training in your world helped.” Gladio said putting his large sword away.  
“Thanks, training with you was tough but I didn’t want to sound like a weak girl. I’ve had various instructors whose training style is like yours,” she explained sheathing her katana.  
“What’s her name?” he asked as they got back to camp.  
“Kyoko.” Amy smiled. “I love that name and I think it suits her.”  
“Me too.” He agreed. “Somethin’ smells good. Is his royal highness up yet?”  
“Barely.” Ignis sulked as he served breakfast into five plates. “It’s a good thing we have extra utensils and dishes. We would have to buy more with our surprise companion.”  
“Yes, sorry that you have to cook more…” She frowned.  
“It’s no problem, at least with a bit more training you will be able to take care of yourself.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thanks again Ignis.” She nodded.  
Prompto was snapping away before he got his food. He took a few good ones of herself which made her smile. She always wanted a picture with the boys. Collecting photos was one of her favorite parts of the game. They made it back to Hammerhead all in one piece.  
“Who’s this gal? Ain’t seen her with ya’ll before.” Cindy said looking me over a bit.  
“I’m Amy. The boys found me and decided to take me along. I may not look it but I’m pretty tough.”  
“Thata’ girl.” She said with a wink. “Us gals gotta show the boys who’s boss, right?”  
Amy chuckled. “Yep! Definitely. I’ll keep these boys in line.”  
She brought the Regalia out so the boys could get her back. She was so much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined and she wasn’t one for being a car lover. She only really knew two fictional cars. The Regalia, and the Winchester’s “Baby.” She definitely deserved her name considering how beautiful and regal she was. When it came time to get the group shot with her, Prompto made sure Amy was involved. It made her happy to be part of this experience.  
When they got to the next stop to drop off what Cindy put in the trunk, Amy was excited to meet Umbra.  
“Umbra!” Noct said patting the faithful companion on the head.  
“Bringin’ us stuff! Atta boy!” Prompto encouraged.  
“That dog can really track a scent,” Gladio mentioned.  
“Certainly ‘nose’ how to find us,” Ignis noted. Amy giggled at the pun she never picked up on until she was there in person.  
“How do you always know boy?” Prompto asked.  
“Just a sec,” Noct said taking the book and scribbling down in the journal. While he did so, Amy couldn’t help but notice that the dog was staring at her. Not at Noctis like he was supposed to. Did he sense that she was from another world? He had to. He wasn’t just any ordinary dog.  
“Is he staring at you?” Ignis asked.  
“I…I think so. He is an adorable dog.” Amy said with a nod.  
“All set, take care out there.” He said. Umbra gave one last glance at Amy before running off to give the book to Luna. They got back into the car and proceeded to their destination. 

After a long drive to Gaulden Quay, Amy felt at peace with breathing in all the fresh, sea salt air.  
“This place looks amazing!” Prompto exclaimed.  
“Yeah. It is!” Amy was amazed at how beautiful this place was in person. She loved going there even if it was just for the fishing but seeing it in her real life was just breathtaking. Then she realized another thing that was going to take her breath away… Ardyn. She took a deep breath trying to remind herself that she was not some ridiculous fangirl. She knew right from wrong and Ardyn was evil... He was the villain. If he knew what she knew he might use her or kill her. She had to stay cool. Amy tried to ignore the anxiety as they approached the docks leading to the Ferry.  
“I’m afraid you're out of luck.”  
Amy almost jumped. She knew he was coming yet his voice in person made her react. She tried to act cool. Like she was supposed to be there.  
“Are we?” Noctis asked.  
“The boats bring you here,”  
“Wha…what about ‘em?” Prompto asked nervously standing in front of me. It was obvious he was trying to be a gentleman but to be honest… I felt like he was trying too hard to make me like him like that. I felt bad for the guy but at this moment I didn’t mind. Ardyn knew about the four of them… not her.  
“Well, They’ll not take you forth.” Ardyn said scratching his head absentmindedly. Damn him and his good looks… Amy thought.  
“What’s your story?” Gladio urged.  
“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship…” As he walked in his usual graceful yet dramatic way, he paused and looked at Amy with a small, puzzled look. Her heart began to race with the mixture of fear and attraction that she felt. She hated herself for being attracted to such a man but her fears were starting to become realized… He knew she did not belong. He went on trying to pretend nothing was wrong. “The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.” He threw the Oracle coin toward Noct which made Gladio catch it in midair.  
“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?” he asked.  
The distracted Prompto jumped in. “What? They make those?”  
“What? No!” Noctis said with a sigh.  
Amy stayed silent staring at the dark, yet too charismatic man. What was he going to do now that there was a fifth party member? Surely the prophecy had not changed.  
“Consider it your allowance.”  
“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio asked annoyed standing in front of Noct.  
“A man of no consequence.” He said at last. He turned to Amy and bowed his head with his hat before turning to walk off.  
Damn him it’s like he knows… wouldn’t put it past him… she thought in silence as the boys discussed who that man might be. They all walked towards the docks and sure enough the boats weren’t leaving. Amy stopped when she realized something was amiss… The lady at the reception booth was replaced by a man… But why? She chose to ignore this instance as she followed the boys. She stood at the dock staring out into the ocean while Dino did his spiel.  
“Hey, want to go get these stones with us?” Noctis asked her. “It’s alright if you don’t you can stay at the hotel and wait. We shouldn’t be too long.”  
Amy didn’t exactly fancy watching a giant bird fly too close to her. “Yeah, I’ll pass on that one. The place looks so relaxing. I might just explore if that’s ok.”  
“Yeah, perfectly fine.” He smiled. “See you when we get back.”  
He waved as the four of them went off to get the stones. When they were gone, she decided to go up to the desk when a strange looking man practically appeared in front of her.  
“Who are you?” she asked with a hand on her Kyoko instinctively.  
“Fear not, I am an ally.” The man said with an Australian accent. It was strange because not many people from this universe had that particular dialect. The only way Amy could describe the clothes he wore was that he had been thrown in a thrift store and came out fully clothed. Everything was mismatched except for his prominent grey eyes.  
“You’re…you’re not from Eos…” she whispered.  
“And neither are you.” He nodded. “I have brought you to this world because it needs your help.”  
“My help? Why? What can I do?”  
“If you haven’t realized already, that woman who is supposed to work at the reception desk, Coctura, is not there. She has been killed and that man is her replacement. I am a god named Shiconen. I have created various worlds, one of which is the one you have come from. Moranko is a version of Earth where no magic exists but those who create stories give life to different worlds. This world is no exception. There are those who would destroy these worlds in order to combine them with others. Their goal is to rule them all in one big, chaotic world where nothing is separated. Once a world is destroyed it combines with the one responsible for its destruction. They alone can control what happens to the inhabitants once they arrive.”  
“Wait… you're telling me you want me to be some kind of heroine? What exactly am I supposed to do? Why did you make the boys find me?”  
“I need you to save three people who were supposed to die within ten years in order to make up for that woman’s death.”  
Amy’s eyes widened. How could she possibly do that? The three she had in mind would be Lunafreya, Ravus, and Jared. None of which she had any real control on saving. Not unless… unless she made friends with Ardyn and somehow convinced him not to kill Luna and Ravus. Even then she had to still worry about how to save Jared. Should she stay behind instead of going with the boys? Should she simply tell Talcott not to tell anyone anything and hope for the best?  
“I know this is a lot to take in,” Shiconen went on, “but you are the only one I can trust with this information.”  
“Why can’t you do it?” she asked suddenly harsh. “Why am I the one to do it? Isn’t there anyone else?”  
“I can only set foot in a world for five days each year. The rest of the time I must spend up in the God Realm.”  
“Then why send me?”  
“You are very well versed in various disciplines. You have always wished to live in a world like Eos and you know the story very well since you have played it multiple times. You are the one candidate that deserves this role.”  
Amy sat down on a bench trying to take all of this in. Was he even giving her a choice? How dare this God force something like this upon her?  
“What if I cannot save three people?” she asked calmly. “What if Ardyn…”  
“If you cannot do the task you will have to see how the story plays out. If you are able to save two that would be enough as well. However, you will never be allowed to return to your home. You must stay in Eos and live here as the replacement for the third person you failed to save. There is also a possibility that creating a new life can make up for it as well.”  
“Creating life? Like what? Get knocked up?”  
“Well…yes…”  
She scoffed. The only two people she would even think about having children with were villains… well if she saved Ravus then maybe she would be able to have the child to make up for a death if needed but she wasn’t that attracted to him. He was an afterthought after Ardyn. Though, a life in Eos really did seem more appealing. The moment she got there she was thrust into an adventure. It was a lot to think about.  
“Well, I must go. I wish you luck Amy.” He said as he went off and disappeared into the crowd. She stayed in her spot and stared out into the water. This world’s fate was up to her? She would have to get to know the boys and then watch as Noctis dies to destroy the daemons? What would Ardyn do to her if he found out her plan? How could she save Luna or Ravus, or anyone really? She had to think of a plan.


	3. Witnessing the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Amy is given a task from an unknown diety, Amy mulls over her fate while traveling with the boys and must witness the tension after "Insomnia Falls."

Since Amy had some time to spare, she chose to go off to the deserted part of the beach so she could train a little. She wanted to figure out her own style after learning some entirely new techniques from Gladio. She did some endurance and strength training while she was at it. It wasn’t that she loved to exercise or body build, but she knew that in order to achieve what the god Shiconen asked of her she had to keep her body ready for anything.  
“I see you’ve been busy.” Ignis’ voice came from behind her after she was through with one of her formations. She knew she wouldn’t be as great as Cor but it was a start.   
“Oh, hello Ignis. Sorry, I wanted to get some training in. How did the mission for gems go?” She asked with a smiled sheathing Kyoko.   
“It was TERRIFYING!” Prompto said dramatically. “This giant bird almost ate us!”  
Amy chuckled remembering the Hurricane Bird that rested only to fly away once the task of getting the gems was over. She always chose to jump down the cliff rather than have the bird fly over her. “So, are we all set to sail then?”   
“Dino said we gotta wait ‘til morning,” Gladio grumbled.   
“We just booked the hotel for the night. We got some time to kill, so want to go hunt those Stonespears over there?” Noctis asked pointing in the direction of the creatures that were AWAYS there every morning when she camped near the harbor.   
“I’d love to! Gotta get my practice in.” She nodded firmly. She needed all the strength she could get if she was facing an unknown enemy… possibly even Ardyn one day. She shuddered at the thought. That man was too strong for her. She was terrified of the day he would find out her secret.   
They snuck up on the creatures quietly and used a planned attack to defeat them. Amy got hit a few times because she was still trying to learn the ropes, but she was finally able to defeat one with the help of Ignis.   
“You’re getting better. Soon you could probably take one down all by yourself. You learn pretty quick.” Gladio said patting her on the shoulder. It was gentler than he would to the others, which gave the feminism side of her pause for being annoyed, but she shrugged it off instead. In some ways, she must have reminded him of Iris.  
The five of them went back to the resort and ate some dinner before heading to bed. Amy didn’t own a cell phone from this world yet, but Prompto allowed her to use his so she could learn how to play King’s Knight. She picked up the game pretty fast and sure enough, she was able to kick Noctis’ ass in no time.   
“Ah, beginners luck!” Noctis chuckled softly.  
“What don’t wanna admit you got beat by a girl Noct?” Gladio smirked patting him on the back.  
Ignis smiled. “Well, now that you’ve finished your game might I suggest going to sleep? We have a long boat ride tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Noctis yawned. “Gonna get married soon after all.”   
A pain came to the pits of Amy’s stomach. She would have to witness it. She would have to be there when Noct and the gang found out about Insomnia. She will have to help them infiltrate to get to the edge to see Insomnia burning. She didn’t mind that. What she worried about the most was her ability to keep this all to herself. The torture of not being able to change things. She had a plan to save Jared, but what about after that? If she saved Luna then Ardyn’s plan would go into ruin. Noct had to see her death in order to defeat the Leviathan. Ignis asked for a suite with an extra room so that she could sleep in her own comfortable bed. She was grateful but felt bad that he had to ask for a separate room just for her. `

_“You have deceived me.” A sexy voice said from behind her. Amy was pinned. Face down into a bed with barely any clothes. Her wrists were held by a strong man’s hand whose other was softly touching the curves of her body causing her to moan and pant._  
“Ch…Chancellor…” she breathed. She was afraid… but this was what she wanted. Damn that old man for being so attractive.   
“You must be punished for this. Did you think I would not figure it out?” He pulled her hair to the side and away from her neck. He bent down and kissed the crook before clamping his teeth down. It was not out of malice but of passion.   
Amy yelped as she felt the warmth of her blood spike through her body right to the part that mattered. At this moment, she feared not the daemon that had her pinned. She wanted him to ravish her in these silk bed sheets.

Amy woke up suddenly early the next morning and breathing heavily. What was that? She asked herself. I dreamt that Ardyn… No… I’m not some fangirl. I have a job to do and logically he would kill me if he knew. The people he kills are those I need to save… He wouldn’t fuck me… He’d kill me… She sighed looking at the time. It was before dawn. She may as well stay up at this point.  
She got up and took a cold shower to calm her nerves and take the thought of being in bed with Ardyn Izunia out of her mind. She felt better and got dressed in the clothes she was able to get thanks to the hotel. She also got a cell phone in case of emergencies. She was finally able to really fit in. She sighed looking at the clock.   
About the time Noctis would show… She picked up her things and walked in their room.  
“Morning.” She said with a smile sitting down. She had to pretend she didn’t know Noctis just lost all the family he had. Besides, Coctura was dead. She had to focus on making up for her death. While she was roaming around training, she saw wanted posters saying that she was “missing.” Whoever it was who was doing this was being sneaky.  
“Heya, Mornin’,” Prompto said with a smile. Noctis nodded without saying a word. Ever the non-morning person Amy thought. Poor man… why can’t he stay this innocent forever? Amy smiled trying to hold her sadness as she drank some tea while sitting looking out at the beauty of this place.   
“Where’s specs?” He asked.  
“Should be back any minute now,” Gladiolus said with his arms folded.   
“So how did you sleep?” Prompto asked with a smile.   
Damn it... He has a thing for me, doesn’t he? “I slept fine. Always love nice hotels.” She nodded.  
“That’s great!” Prompto exclaimed. “So uh… In Altissia, you think you might…w…wanna… grab a bite to eat?”  
Amy blinked. This was the first time she’s ever been asked out by anyone. Usually, her tough demeanor would scare them away. “U…Um…”  
Her reply was interrupted by Ignis walking into the room with that horrible look that broke her heart into a million pieces. She went silent and stared at him with apologetic eyes. She knew he had some kind of family there and he was so strong. Trying to hold it together for the other three. In this moment, Amy truly respected Ignis. He could have lost family as well, yet his sorrow was for his prince… no his king.  
“What’s that look for?” Noctis asked.  
Amy bit her lip and turned away as Ignis gave Gladiolus the newspaper. “It’s in all the papers…”  
“What is?”  
“Insomnia…falls?” Prompto asked in disbelief. She winced at the sound of shock that came from the chosen king.   
“Is this your idea of a joke?” he asked frantically.  
“I need you to calm down, so I can explain,” Ignis told him calmly.  
“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get.” A tear escaped Amy’s eye as she heard him walking towards Ignis. She wiped her face so the boys would not see.  
“There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City.”   
“As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found…dead.” Gladiolus continued reading the article.  
“No, wait, hold on…” Noctis pleaded. It was so much clearer in person that it was a sudden realization and denial that he was now King.  
“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis added sadly as his feet shuffled away from his prince.  
“What? Knowing what?” he demanded.  
“That the signing was last night, that insomnia…”  
“But the wedding! Altissia!”  
“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?” Ignis rationalized.  
“…Lies.”   
Noct slowly made his way to the seat beside Amy. She dared not to even look at him. The guilt that she could have somehow stopped this made her feel horrible. But could she really? Would she be able to stop Regis’ fate? Hell… Nyx’s fate. He could have been one of the three she saved somehow. Like her power with his could have defeated the enemy instead of forcing him to die. Amy glanced up at Prompto. He was looking down at his hands… at his wrist. She never noticed in the game because his eyes were so far away. He was staring at his barcode that he had covered at all times. Did he partly blame himself? No, he didn’t know where he was born until Ardyn took him. Maybe he felt as if he should feel bad because he didn’t have any real family in Insomnia.  
“…If only.” He said sadly now holding his wrist.  
“What else do we know?” Gladio asked. After Ignis shook his head, he went on. “Then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.”  
“And that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto said turning around slowly.   
“It might not be safe for us there.” Ignis began.  
“it might not be safe for us here!” he argued back.  
“Turn back?” Gladio suggested.  
The three men looked to Noctis. Amy found the strength to do the same. He stared at the ground with so much sorrow in those deep blue eyes.   
“Yeah.” Was all he said.  
The room was quiet for a few minutes until Ignis broke the silence once more. “Amy, I’m sorry that we got you dragged into this. Is there anywhere you would like to stay? I doubt you would want to stay with us. It might not be safe for you.”  
“Um…well,” Amy was shocked. She never thought of what she would do at this point. How would she convince them to let her go? “I…don’t really have anywhere to go. I came from another world. This place is foreign to me. I don’t know quite what’s going on, but I’d like to help the best I can. Even if it means I’ll be put in danger. You found me and I could have been left there to die. I believe I owe you all my gratitude.”  
“You got guts. Gotta give you that.” Gladio nodded. “Alright, but if you’re not up for it just tell us. We can try to get you somewhere safe.”  
“Got it. Thanks, Gladio.” She said with a kind, apologetic smile. 

Amy was quiet during the car ride as she was squeezed between Gladio and Noctis. All she could do was look at her hands and cling to her katana. She needed to help them as much as she could. Nifs were still humanoids. She hated that they all looked like Prompto, but they were all brainwashed. She had to remember that. She dared to glance at Gladiolus. His expression was strong even though she knew he worried about his sister and father. She was jealous of how strong he was. How intense his ability to keep it all together was evident now even more than when she played the game. She saw the tension rise in Prompto’s bare shoulders as Ignis explained about the MTs. She couldn’t imagine what was going through his head. He’d have to fight Magitek. Just what he was born to be.  
“Up ahead!” Prompto announced.  
Amy lifted her head and gripped her katana. Here we go… she thought. It was time to fight their way to watch Insomnia in ruins.  
“They’ve set up an inspection point,” Ignis explained.  
“If the road ahead’s blocked, then we find a way around,” Gladio added.  
Amy took a deep breath as Ignis drove around a dirt road to the hills outside the city.   
“Let’s make a detour. There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead.” Ignis said as he parked the car.   
“You sure you’re ready for this?” Gladio asked Amy.  
Amy gave a firm nod. “I want to help.” She took a deep breath and exhaled as she followed Noctis running up the stairs and towards the Nifs. She did as she would in the video game. She used her training to zig zag so she missed bullets as the came towards her. She sliced at the MTs and found herself stronger than she was before. She was getting used to fighting in this world which was good for what she had to do. She still got hit a few times by a stray bullet but never anything too serious. She had to get used to pain. She made herself a soldier in this war so she had to learn to deal with the injuries that came with it. She was used to bruising arms, legs, and even broken ribs. She needed to keep her head and use those experiences so she could keep up with them. There was no room for error. She was proud that she finished a few off that she double teamed with the bros. She was even able to do some team attacks with them. The training that she had with Gladio paid off even if it was only once.  
They finally reached the cliff. Amy stood behind them as she watched them staring at the burning city that they grew up in. She stayed silent as the radio played the newscast that claimed that Noctis and Lunafreya were dead.   
“Keep it on!” Gladio ordered when Promto turned it off only to have the phone fall on the ground.  
“Don’t bother!” Noctis yelled.   
As Noctis called Cor, Amy gaped at the giant dreadnaughts that flew above them. They looked so amazing on her TV screen but in real life… it was epic. She just wondered if Ardyn was in one of them close-by or not. What did he think of her? She was definitely not in his plans. She shook her head. He would use or kill her. Nothing more. That dream was just a dream. Noctis’ sudden silence after hearing his father was dead broke her out of her trance. That horrible feeling was there once more. What would she have done if her father was suddenly dead? She was lucky to have a big, extended family but Noctis only had his father.   
“Right.” The words gut her like an arrow.  
“What did the Marshall have to say?” Ignis asked softly.  
“Said he’d…be in Hammerhead.”  
“And the king?” Gladio asked walking towards him.  
Silence fell among them all as they looked out onto their burning home. Amy slowly walked towards them in the middle of them all. She could not know what it was like to lose so many that they cared for but she could feel their loss as she did every time she replayed the game. The shit she would have to watch them go through was almost too much for her to bear. But she had to do it. She had to see this through. She looked towards the sky. I know you want me to fix this world Shiconen… But how much sorrow and pain must I witness in the process?


	4. Riding with the Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding and hunting with the bros are fun, but when it comes times for the "chase," Amy's anxiety rises.

Over the next few months, Amy’s bond with the boys became stronger. While searching for the tombs of the kings Amy quickly learned how to fight the daemons that attacked them. The need for training with Gladio became less and less as their experience went on. After all, she learned better on the field.   
“You’re turning out to be a real warrior.” Noctis said during dinner one day.  
“I did say I wanted to repay the favor.” She smiled. “That behemoth was intense. I never knew how hard it was to stalk a huge beast like that. The fight was nothing compared to that part.”  
Gladio chuckled. “No denying that!”  
“Yea, at least we get to ride chocobos now!” Prompto exclaimed petting his bird as he ate his meal. Amy smiled and pet her own. She always wanted to know what it was like to ride a chocobo. It was a lot like riding a horse, except with feathers and that adorable “kweh.”   
Along their travels, they decided it was best to have a separate tent for Amy since it was a bit crowded in the big tent. Kyoko never left her side as she slept in silence every night. The erotic dream that she had never came back. She hoped that it meant that she scared her subconscious into realizing the reality of the situation.   
The most rewarding part of this journey was when Cor complimented her on her skill with the katana. She knew she wasn’t nearly as good as he was. He fought Gilgamesh and lived. It made her proud nonetheless to impress a man at such high esteem like Cor Lionus. 

The gang finally made it to Lestallum. Amy was smiling widely at the scenery. It was so much more beautiful in person. The buildings, the view… everything. She looked over at the outlook and her heart skipped a beat. _He’s coming here soon…_ she thought with a slight blush.  
“Hey, ya comin’?” Noct asked getting her out of her thoughts.  
“Yep!” she exclaimed as she followed the boys.   
“I told Iris about you. She said you can sleep in her room while we stay in Lestallum.”  
“Finally! Another girl to hang out with!” She smirked.  
“Tired of all the guy talk already?” he asked patting her on the shoulder.   
This time it was rougher than he did the first time. She could tell he was beginning to see her as a little sister. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Iris was lucky to have an elder brother like him. The man who originally took her under her wing at the Kendo dojo was a man name Joel. He was only two years older than her but she saw him as an elder brother since she had no siblings growing up. He encouraged her to learn more and more martial arts. As she got older, they became such good friends that he took her to hang out at the diner after her lessons. About the time she started her Senior year of high school, he moved away and never made contact her again. It broke her heart but at the same time it taught her that she should cherish the time she has with people. Close friends move away never to be heard from again so many times and that was just part of life. It had been about four years since then.   
Her thoughts of the past were shaken (literally) when the earthquake began. She looked over at Noctis who seemed to be having a headache. _Ever so closer_ she thought with a frown.  
“Woah, did you feel that?” Prompto asked freaking out.  
“Do you mean the earthquake?” Gladio asked.  
“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked concerned looking at Noctis.  
“My head just started throbbing.”  
“You alright?” the blonde asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He reassured them.  
They entered the hotel and looked around. Amy loved every minute of this. She savored it because she knew it would all go to Hell real fast.   
“Gladdy!” Iris said running down the stairs. “Look at you guys, holding your own out there.”   
“What can I say? You look good.” Prompto laughed. Amy giggled at how happy he was to see her. She knew he deserved someone she just didn’t feel as if she was the right girl. After constant asking, Amy unfortunately had the displeasure of telling him. She told him that she felt like she wouldn’t be compatible. She knew this wasn’t true but if she was going to go back to her world at some point she didn’t want to get attached.  
“All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?”  
“That’s the plan.” Ignis agreed.  
“When you have time, we have catching up to do.” Gladio said.  
“Sure,” she said going up to Amy with a smile. “So, this is Amy?”   
“Yea, that’s me. I heard a lot about you Iris. It’s great to finally meet you. Glad to have another girl around for a change.” She smirked.  
Gladio rolled his eyes.   
“Yea I know, Gladdy can be a real _pain_ sometimes can’t he?” she giggled.  
“Hey, watch who you’re talking about.” He said giving her a noogie.  
Amy shook her head and followed them to the room. Her heart sank once more when her eyes met the old man and his grandson. She stayed silent as Iris recalled the events that happened in the city. After hours of catching up and Iris getting to know Amy, the girls went their separate ways and slept in a separate bedroom. The next day, Amy went with the others earlier for the tour and obviously left Noctis to go on his “date” with Iris.   
Amy made sure to go on the new dungeon mission and took plenty of warm clothes with her. She never liked the cold and this dungeon was way too much for her. When they finally got through and made their way back to Lestallum after camping for the night nearby, the pit in her stomach returned. Ardyn. She knew what was to happen next. Ardyn, the Archaeon…   
“You ok?” Gladio asked noticing the pained expression.  
“Uh…yea.” She lied.  
“You don’t look ok.” Ignis noted through the rearview mirror.   
“I don’t know, carsick maybe? I rarely get sick but maybe it’s from the cold dungeon. I always hated the cold.”  
“Yea I hated it too.” Promto nodded. Amy breathed out steadily realizing the irony of that statement…   
They finally got back and touched base with Iris and the others. She hesitated slightly as they began to approach the outlook. She felt the heat take over her face as she saw the older man’s figure once more.  
“What a coincidence.” Ardyn’s light hearted voice said noticing their presence.   
“I’m not so sure it is.” Gladio huffed.  
Ardyn looked at Amy with his gold eyes again. He knew something was up. She knew he did. It was a look that said, ‘you don’t belong here.’ She gripped her katana even though she knew it would be no use if they were to fight.   
“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” he asked choosing to finally ignore Amy once more. “Like this one. ‘From the deep, the Archaeon calls, yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.’” _Damn him and his smooth voice…_  
“So, how do we keep him on his feet?” Prompto asked a little too eager.  
“You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaeon and hear his plea. I can take you.”  
 _Gods damn it… I am not a fangirl. I refuse to listen to my heart rather than my mind._ Amy kept trying to tell herself this as the two-thousand-year man spoke in that charming tone of voice. It was as if his words were a spell that she refused to listen to. She would not get attached. He would sooner kill her anyway. _Calm yourself down Amy. It’s just that ridiculous dream you had. Don’t forget to think logically._  
“We in?” Gladio asked.  
Noct sighed. “I don’t know.”  
“We take a ride…” Prompto began  
“But watch our backs.” Gladdy finished.  
“What about you? The Archaeon is not just some daemon. He is a god.” Ignis asked her.  
“I…I’m still with you. No matter what.” Amy nodded. She kept glancing at Ardyn who was staring intently on her and obviously intrigued.  
“Fair Enough,” Gladio sighed.  
“Let’s do it.” Noctis agreed.  
When they looked to Ardyn he had that smile. That damn smile that made every fan of his melt.   
“I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Call me Ardyn.” Amy walked hesitantly with Prompto following him. “Come with me to the car park, that’s where I left my automobile.” As he walked in his graceful manner, Amy could not help but notice he kept glancing at her. What did he know? He had to know something. “She’s a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down. So, we take two vehicles. A convoy of sorts, shall we?”  
“Allow me to do the honor of assigning your driver… I chose you.” He said to Noctis.  
“Can’t I ride with you?”  
“You might find the cab fare to be more than you bargained for. You drive your car, and I’ll drive mine. However, there is one minor detail I will add to this game. She will ride with me.”  
Amy blinked. _What…is he up to?_  
“I’m not allowed but you want her to go with you?”  
“The ride is a bit long. No doubt you don’t have much room in the back seat for three of you. I’m simply offering a cozier ride.”  
“Are you alright with this?” Ignis asked Amy.  
Amy was silent and gripping Kyoko. Ride with Ardyn. He had to have some sort of ulterior motive but it was so hard to tell what it was. “I…I’d like to give Gladio a break. I know he likes the leg room…”  
“That’s perfect! Now, let us be off.” Amy gulped as she got into the passenger side of Ardyn’s car. They drove in silence until they arrived where the chase would begin. Once they were away from earshot, Ardyn broke the silence. “Why would a lovely young woman such as yourself be riding around with four men such as them?”  
“W…well…it’s a long story.”  
“It’s a long car ride.”  
“Um… would you believe me if…I said I came from another world?”  
A mysterious smile came upon his lips. “Yes, I would. It just so happens I know someone from another world as well. Best not tell them, but he works for the Empire.”  
Her eyes widened as she looked out at the scenery. Could this man be the one who killed Coctura.   
“Did you want to meet him? I’m sure you’d have many things to talk about. He’s a very good swordsman. Are you any good with that, or is it just for show?”  
“Y…yes. I’ve known how to wield one since I was a child.”  
“What a coincidence. He has too. He seems to be a few years your senior as well.”  
“R…Right.”  
The car was silent once more. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the car and the breeze that flew through their hair.   
“So, why is it your face flushes every time you look at me?”  
Amy almost jumped at the sudden question. “I… um… oh look a rest stop.” She said changing the subject as they pulled in. She heard him do a low chuckle as they got in the car and walked over to the Regalia.   
“What’s say we call it a day here?” he asked.  
“’What say we continue on to Cauthess?” Gladio huffed rudely.  
“The Archaeon’s not going anywhere.”  
“Neither are we, under your stewardship.” Ignis spat.  
“So, we make camp with Ardyn.” Prompto added.  
“Hell no.” Gladio sighed. “Might as well get the tent up.”  
“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one of the outdoors.” Ardyn said looking at the ground thoughtfully. _Such a royal snob. Why am I attracted to him again?_ Amy thought as Ardyn continued. “I shall foot the bill, So, let us stay at the caravan over yonder. Now this feels like a road trip.”  
“Yeah, go figure.” Prompto said sarcastically.  
They talked for a while after Ignis made them dinner. The caravan only had three double beds, so that meant… Ardyn and Amy had to share a bed.   
“Do not worry, I am a gentleman after all,” he said with a small bow. Amy flushed once more but said nothing. Gladio got a bit annoyed and protective but in the end had to make due. After the four friends went to bed Amy was about to run inside when Ardyn grabbed her arm. “We didn’t get to finish that conversation in the car.”  
“I…I thought we’d finish tomorrow… in the car.” She tried to break free, but he held his grip. His rough…strong grip. The grip she dreamed had pinned her to that bed…  
“I wish to finish it now. You got me curious. You’re giving that same look once again after all. If that, it’s gotten worse.”  
Amy’s heart began to palpitate. She didn’t know what he knew. If this other person was from her world than how did she know that he was keeping it a secret from Ardyn or not. If he knew the storyline of the game, Ardyn Lucis Caelum would not approve of his plan to destroy and control the remnants of this world.  
“I…I kind of… I’m attracted to older men…” she told him. It wasn’t completely a lie but it wasn’t completely the truth either. She was terrified of him but she could not help her female hormones.  
“I see, so you are attracted to me?” he asked not letting go of her arm with an eyebrow raised. _He had to make it worse, didn’t he? I have to keep my cool… If this is a trick I don’t want a broken heart._  
“You know, the Archaeon is a god. Not a simple beast or daemon. Why don’t you come off with me after we arrive? I can take you to meet this mysterious man that came from another world same as you.”  
Amy fell silent once again. She looked into the window where they were sleeping. He was right. That Titan was too strong for her. If this man was the one who was trying to destroy this world she had to take this lead. It was her only chance she had of saving Eos. She sighed. “Ok. I will go with you. But… now I’m tired.”  
“Yes, let us go in and sleep until morning.” He went to the door and opened standing aside like a gentleman. “Ladies’ first.”  
She simply nodded and got into her assigned bed for the night. She faced the wall totally surprised at what was going on. She wanted to be able to know what was in Ardyn’s mind. Did he know? Why was he being so calm about some young girl saying they fancied him? He was too old to think of such things… right?


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes after an intense dream with she and Ardyn which makes the ride to where this "other world traveler" was even more awkward for Amy.

_The bedroom was huge. The old oak wood that framed the king-sized bed glistened in the fading light of day from the windows. Amy was laying on her back and could feel the silky-smooth fabrics beneath her.  
A room fit for a royalty. Why am I not surprised? She thought. She felt the warmth spread across her cheeks as she looked above to the older man hovering above her pinning her to the sheets. He grinned in that same devilish grin he always had.  
“Fear not, I don’t bite… hard.” He cooed as his soft lips began to caress her neck. She tried to protest but began to moan at the pleasure she was getting from one simple kiss. She didn’t know why but the brussels from his chin made her shudder.  
“Ar…dyn…” she whispered as one of his skilled hands began to slowly undress her while the other held her hands firmly above her head.   
“If I let you go, promise not to hurt me? I am an older man after all…” he teased in her ear.  
“P…please… y…yes…” she moaned as he let go. He used both of his hands to finish undressing her and stared at her with that charismatic smile.   
“I haven’t been with a woman in years. I surely missed this.”  
She flushed even more in embarrassment and tried to cover her breasts but he grabbed them gently and guided them to the hem of his own clothes. She understood his intent and began to undress him. She never imagined how muscular he was. She guessed it was because he was raised in a time where bodies were left much to the imagination. She always heard that when it came to women but it must have been the same for men as well.   
_Damn, 2000 years of sexy abs… _Soon the two were completely naked save for her underclothes and his pants. She wondered at first on why he made her keep them on, but then she realized that if he still dressed as he did 2000 years ago that underwear may not be invented yet. In her world, it had only been around for a few centuries… at least for the men.  
Ardyn sat Amy up against the bedpost and pressed his lips to hers with a passion that Amy never thought she would ever have in her life. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and played with his violet tinged red hair as their tongues danced around each other. Soon, his mouth left hers and trailed back to her neck as he pulled her body closer to his and sat her on top of his knees so she could feel the warm, hard member that was sticking out of his dark pants rubbing against her hot wetness below. She shivered at the touch. She was still a virgin and had never known the touch of a man or what it felt like to have a hard cock rubbing against her pussy.   
She heard him chuckled in her ear as he moved his hips slowly into her body. Her moans became louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began pushing against his slow thrusts. She wanted him inside her. She no longer cared about the danger. She just wanted him.   
“Eager are we?” he teased with his light-hearted tongue piercing through every cell in her body. His voice distracted her and she felt a sudden pain on her neck. It didn’t hurt much. It more so turned her on more as the daemon’s teeth bore gently into her neck. She shuttered as the pain caused her those nerves to shoot down to her abdomen.   
“S…Stop…t…teasing…” she whined as she squeezed a patch of his hair pulling slightly trying to contain her want of the Accursed King.   
“Very well,” he purred as he started kissing her body and pushing her away from his abdomen to kiss her body. He practically ripped her bra off and threw it to the ground as he started sucking on her breasts and taking off her underwear with his hands. “You’re dripping wet my dear,” he hummed as he left her chest and kissed all the way down to her folds.   
“Ah!” She exclaimed as his tongue met her swollen clit. He had to hold her legs because the sudden feeling caused her to automatically close them on impulse. She pulled on his hair trying to contain herself as much as she could. He used his soft hands to lightly caress her inner thighs as he sucked on her sensitivity causing her moans to turn into screams as she came. She had never felt an orgasm so powerful than the one she had just felt. Her hands and vibrator could only get her so far. The touch of another is what truly set her off. He did not stop there. He wanted more. His devil’s tongue left her clit and moved slowly down to the part that was in desperate need of his royal treatment. He teased her by sticking his rather long tongue inside her and after hearing her gasp took it out and instead blew with his breath.  
“N…no…f..fair…p…please…” she begged.  
“Very well,” he sang as he left her folds and kissed her mouth even more passionately if it were possible. She didn’t care that she tasted the saltiness of her own orgasm. All she wanted was to be one with him. One with the man she knew could kill her without even thinking. She eagerly helped him take his final piece of clothing off and flushed even more if it were possible at the large appendage that was pulsing with want. Wanting her. She had to admit that she enjoyed watching porn in the privacy of her room but seeing the real thing right in front of her was different. More real she grasped the throbbing flesh gently and stroked it a few times.   
“M...my turn…” she said nervously. She was always intimidated by the idea of doing this. She thought it was disgusting when the women took the entire length of a man’s penis in their mouth gagging when it came to their throat. She instead preferred those who only sucked on the tip while stroking the rest and massaging their balls. She bent down as her king sat back and placed her quivering mouth around the tip of his perfect penis. Why must his body be so perfect? Is it because he’s a daemon? Her heart fluttered when she heard his moan. She never thought any man would make that noise just for her. Let alone… him. She began to get bolder as she left his tip and began licking from his scrotum up the shaft to the tip and back down. She felt his strong hands grip her hair just as she had done to him twice before. Soon, he bent down and stopped her from what she was doing.  
“If you go anymore I will relieve myself and the fun will subside.” He said softly lifting her chin to his face. He pushed her back on the Niflheim silks and clashed their lips once more but this one more passionate than the last. With one go, he positioned his tip into her warmth and slid his shaft deep into her. She yelped at first because of the pain, but as he moved his hips close to hers to loosen the tightness she felt better. More than better. It felt amazing. His hands caressed her neck pulling her head closer to his. “May I go on?” he whispered.  
“Y…Yes. Please…” she moaned as she pulled herself up so that he would be encouraged to move. He smirked as he moved his hips away slowly and pushed back in hard. He kissed her passionately as she moaned louder with every thrust. Any thought of danger left her mind as she gave into his passions. No more doubt. No more fear. Her nails dug into his skin that she knew would heal if she broke through. When he picked up the pace plunging deeper and deeper into her, her mind went blank with desire. He hit her special spot every time. She felt herself climax at least two times and each time felt more intense than the last. It seemed as if this moment was lasting forever. Could he be using his time-manipulation to allow his own climax to delay? Either way, she did not mind. She enjoyed every minute.   
He switched their positions at times but always made sure that she was comfortable. It was the last position that put her over the edge entirely. She sat her on top of him while she faced the other way. His fingers rubbed against her clit as he bit into her shoulder hard enough to let out some blood. She didn’t care. She wanted him to bit her that hard. She loved this man despite all of his flaws. After all, he was a man who was turned into a villain.   
“I’m…cu…cumming again…” She screamed. Before she could let it out his fingers stopped and changed their position once more. This time the one they had from the very beginning.  
“This time, we do it together,” he whispered. This time his voice was harsher and darker as if it were the daemon fucking her and not him. He thrust faster and harder than before. She could have sworn that he was using his warp ability to help him with every thrust because of the faint blue light that surrounded him. She heard his soft voice let out a loud moan as he was nearing his own relief. She felt the cum that was stopped a little bit ago come back up as he made one final hard thrust letting everything he had out inside of her allowing both to climax at the same time. He stayed inside of her moving his hips until every bit was out of their systems.   
“Ar…Ardyn…” She said looking longingly into his golden eyes. “I…love…you…” she whispered as he fell to her side and held her in his strong arms. Before he could respond, she heard a ringtone in the distance…_

She woke up startled and sweating. She looked around and realized she was in that camper they had slept in the night before. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks… that… that was a _dream._ Just a dream. She was still facing the wall with her right hand in her panties drenched with her own cum. That was the most intense sexual dream that she had ever encountered. She wiped her hand on the inside of her shirt, and sighed turning over to face a still sleeping Ardyn… or was he sleeping? Could he even sleep?  
“Good morning,” Ignis told her noticing she was awake. “Looks like Ardyn is out cold as much as Noct is…”   
_If he is even sleeping… but if he is… maybe it’s a Lucis trait…_ “Y…yea…”  
“I’ll let Gladio and Prompto sleep for a bit, care to help me with breakfast?” he seemed a little concerned at her reaction to her awakening.  
“Um…sure… let me just go to the bathroom first…” She said carefully getting off the cot as to not wake the sleeping daemon in her bed. She sat on the toilet cleaning herself off and tried to breathe. It was just a dream. As far as she knew he didn’t have any powers over dreams… right? It was just a dream. That was all it was. She washed her hands a little too thoroughly as she went out front to help Ignis at the barbeque.  
“Are you alright?” he asked while prepping. “You seemed startled when my alarm went off.”  
“Uh… yeah…” She lied. She felt embarrassed enough for having that dream while sleeping so close to the man…  
“You don’t seem alright.”  
“I… It’s kind of embarrassing really…” She said handing him some spices that he directed her to get for him.  
“I promise I won’t gossip.”  
“Well… I had… a really intense dream… with Ardyn…” she said with a slight blush. She was embarrassed to even say it aloud.  
“Are you attracted to him?” he asked calmly. “it would make sense.”  
“Um… sort of…yes. It’s…it’s not the first time…”  
“You dreamt of him before?”  
“Yes… shortly after we first met him in Gauldin Quay.”  
“You know if you are uncomfortable I could suggest riding with him instead since he insists on Noct driving…”  
“No!” she said quickly. She already felt horrible that she was lying to them about not knowing them from her world. It was bad enough the next game was to show how he became blind and that Ardyn was responsible in some way. “No, it's fine Ignis… I… He actually told me that he knows someone from another world too… I was actually… going to take a small detour with him. You four can take the Archaeon on fine without me. Besides… I’m strong but not strong enough to take on an astral.”   
“Well, I personally do not trust that man enough to let you go with him alone, but if he can promise to take you back to us safely or that you at least call I do not foresee a problem.” He told her with a soft smile. He was so sweet at heart and so honest. She knew she could trust him. Maybe… maybe he should tell him.   
“Hey, Iggy… There’s something I… kind of want to tell you… but you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone.”  
He looked away from the food and down to her. “You can trust me, Amy.”  
She smiled. “I know…” Before she could tell him the door to the camper bust open and Gladio came down the steps with a sleepy Prompto in tow.  
“Hey, guys.” She said giving a smile that she tried to pass as a decent morning one.   
Ignis lifted his glasses and continued. “Good morning. I’m almost finished preparing breakfast. Is Noct awake yet?”  
“Nah, he’s still sleeping. It’s not 6 yet anyway.” Gladio shrugged. Ignis always woke up at five when they stayed anywhere that was not a campsite because it took a bit longer to make breakfast. Amy was a light sleeper and used to waking up early for classes, she got up after Ignis’ phone went off to wake him. Six A.M. is when they woke the ever-sleepy prince up.   
“So weird… Ardyn is out like a light too.” Prompto shrugged. “Such a weird guy.”  
“Yea…weird…” Amy said nervously.   
They finished making breakfast and it was Amy’s turn to wake the sleeping Lucis kings. She went to Noctis first. He was the least intimidating. She gently nudged him and smiled when she heard his annoyed moan. “Come on Noct, don’t make me get Gladio to get you up. It’s my turn to wake you up.”  
“Mnn…fine… Where’s Prompto?” he asked tiredly with a yawn.  
“Outside getting the first plate of breakfast. You should join him.” She said smirking. She teased them once in a while. It was her inner fangirl that paired him with Prompto. She knew it was ridiculous but the sad part was that traveling with them… they really did have chemistry. Prompto even confided in her telling her that he liked guys too but were always afraid to flirt with them especially around the others.   
“Yea yea.” He said getting up. “He’s still out?”  
“Yeah… I’ll get him up next. You go get some food. I already ate.”  
“Alright, just make sure he’s not dead… We need to get to Cauthess.” He added as he left the trailer.  
She looked over at the sleeping king on her bed. He was now sprawled out after she had left. She didn’t notice until now that his mouth was in a hard frown and his eyebrows were furrowed. Was he dreaming? He never had this facade in front of anyone. She sat down on the edge and brushed his gorgeous locks out of his aged face. _If only those eyes would look at me like he did in my dream…_ thought with a thoughtful smile.   
“Iz…unia…” she heard him mumble. His voice was pleading. Her impulse of not wanting him to suffer caused her to cautiously nudge him to wake up.   
“A…Ardyn… it’s time to wake up.” She said softly.   
Despite her distance, his hand reached up and wrapped around her throat. _Damn, he’s so strong. So this is the strength of a sleeping daemon…_ He eyes were angry and vengeful. She was happy that there was no one else in the trailer. She couldn’t let them see this side of him.  
“It’s…just…me…” She tried to say as calm as she could try to pry the man’s hand off. His eyes seemed to finally come to their senses. He let go of her and smiled apologetically.   
“I apologize,” he said sleepily. “I… my dreams are plagued with nightmares. I had a hard time in my youth.”  
“It’s… It’s fine… no harm was done.” She told him. “Iggy’s made breakfast.”   
“Right, thank you. What is the time?”  
“6 AM. It’s the time we usually wake up. We still have a bit to go to get to Cauthess right?” she asked.  
“Yes, I usually sleep well into the morning.” He yawned. “Never been much of a morning person. I apologize again for the hostility.”  
“That’s fine, Noctis isn’t exactly the best at mornings either.” She shrugged. She wanted him to think that she did not hear him say ‘Izunia’ in his sleep. She wondered what happened in the actual game. Did they wake Noct and simply leave him be?   
“Funny that I have something so strange in common with his majesty.” He smiled. _There it was. His handsome… no, his charismatic… that damn smile was back._ “Did you sleep well?”  
She flushed at the words. _Well I had a really hot dream that you were making passionate love to me…_ “Yes, thank you for asking.” She nodded.  
He shot her a raised eyebrow. “Your face is red once more. Are you sure you slept well?” he asked putting a hand under her chin. She felt the warmth travel down to her abdomen again.   
“Y…yes… completely sure. Oh, I left Kyoko here…” She said reaching to grab the sword and standing up. “Well, don’t want breakfast to get cold, right?”   
“Of course not. Ignis is a wonderful chef.” He stood and put out a hand to allow her to leave first.   
He followed her outside and ate the final dish that Ignis had made. While they were all talking, Amy decided it was time to tell the others that she would be going with Ardyn to meet with a man who was also from another world leaving out the obvious that he was on the side of the Nifs. Gladio protested at first, but Ignis sided with Amy explaining that she was not trained in Insomnia like they were. That she was able to hold her own with the daemons and creatures, but she did not have the skill to handle an Astral. Noctis soon agreed and wished her luck with the man from another world.  
They went back to their respective cars and Amy hugged Kyoko tight with her legs crossed now stretching her legs out with the wonderful leg room that she had on the passenger’s side. Being alone with him again was making her heart pound. Why did she have to have that erotic dream while sleeping next to him? What was her subconscious thinking? He was dangerous. She knew he was. Why must her heart guide her to him? Was it because she was still a virgin and she wanted to know what it was like to be with a man?   
“You’ve been silent today. Did anything happen?” he asked her while they drove on.  
“Um… no. It’s fine.”  
“Are you frightened of me? I assure you, I did not mean to hurt you this morning.”  
“That’s not it at all.” She frowned. “I… It's just… a strange dream that’s all.”  
“If you wish to tell me I don’t mind. It’s a rather long drive beyond where we will be dropping the boys off. I’m a very good listener.”  
“Um… no its… it’s embarrassing…” she said looking away.   
“Very well, I will not push.” He said lightheartedly. She thanked his propriety to know not to push when someone needs to keep a secret. They pushed on and finally arrived at the blockade.  
“We’re here!” Ardyn announced as the Regalia arrived behind them.   
“This better not be a setup,” Noctis replied.  
“Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?”   
“You don’t really inspire confidence.” Prompto chimed in.  
“Yeah, not very straightforward,” Gladio added.  
“Hello! It’s me! Please be so kind as to open up!” Ardyn announced to the guards.  
As the door opened in front of them, Prompto exclaimed. “Wow, that actually worked?”  
“I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together?” Ardyn sang. “Your audience with divinity lies ahead.   
“You’re leaving?” Prompto asked.  
“I drop you at the Archaean’s open door, and with that, bid you farewell. Do not worry, I will take good care of your friend.”  
“Good luck boys!” Amy added. “I promise I’ll get back to you soon.”   
“Stay safe alright Amy!” Noctis ordered.  
“Call if you need help with anything,” Ignis added.   
Amy smiled. Ignis was a good parental figure for all of them. “I will don’t worry about me! See you boys soon alright?” The boys drove off.   
Once they were out of sight, Ardyn drove through the gate and parked next to an airship. Amy took a deep breath and remembered that she had to pretend that she had no idea who he was in this world… Exactly what kind of influence he had on the Niflheim Empire. He turned the car off and came over to open her door.  
“Thank you.” She said with a genuine smile. He was such a gentleman. How could he be portrayed as someone so evil?  
“No problem.” He said with a small bow.   
“Who is this?” Ravus’ voice came from behind her. She turned to see the tall, white-haired man as he came up with some MTs in tow.   
“Ah, High Commander Ravus. Must you be so rude to our guest? It turns out that she is also from another world like our new captain.”  
“And you brought her here? Why exactly?”  
“She wished to meet this mystery man. I simply obliged to give her the wish.”  
“Chancellor Izunia, you do realize she could be against us depending on her journey so far?”  
“She hasn’t done anything yet has she? I’ve driven in my car with her all the way from Lestallum. She’s harmless. At least to us.” Ardyn explained.  
Ravus sighed, “fine, he’s waiting inside. I’ve been ordered to go back to Altissia for a little while.” He said walking off.   
“He’s… friendly.” Amy noted.  
“Ah, he takes his job a bit too seriously.” Ardyn shrugged. “Shall we board? This is my airship.”   
Amy nodded and followed trying to calm her nerves. He led her onto the ship and held his hand out to help her on board. _Damn his charms._ They headed towards the back where the mysterious outsider was waiting. He was wearing Nifleheim officer clothes and his back was to them.   
“Young Captain, I found a lovely young lady that you may find intriguing seeing as she is also from another world. Her name is Amy.” Ardyn introduced.   
“Amy? I know a girl named Amy.” The man said in an all-too familiar voice. Amy gasped as the man turned around.   
“I take it, you know each other?” Ardyn asked.  
“Y…yes… He’s…my sensei…”


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is reunited with her old sensei, but it turns out his plans are more sinister than she had imagined.

“J…Joel?” Amy gasped as she stood in front of the man who taught her how to fight all those years ago. The man who had been like an elder brother to her… he was now standing in front of her in a captain’s uniform from the Empire. In the corner of her eye, she could see Ardyn watching the reunion very carefully.  
“I…have some matters to attend to.” Ardyn told them. “You may chat amongst yourselves in private.” He added as he walked off. He closed the back of the airship and they were alone save for the lifeless MT soldiers that were seated in the ship.  
Joel came over and gave Amy a long hug. She didn’t know how to take this. He was in the Imperial Army and…a captain. How long has he been here? There is no way they would have given such a role to him if he only appeared months before. Besides, he looked older. _Much_ older than she this time.  
“Not happy to see me?” He asked stepping back to look in her eyes.  
“I’m… just in shock… How are you…captain?”  
“I’ve been here about eight years. You don’t look much older than when I last saw you…”  
“Eight… I’ve only seen you four years ago… When did you get here?”  
“Only four years? That was about the time I came here. January 2017… after the game came out.” He added in a whisper. “So, I’m guessing I’ve been away about 12 years in my time. I was about 23 when I came here and your 21 now? That’s so strange. I’m exactly ten years older than you now.”  
“So… you’ve played the game?” she asked cautiously gripping Kyoko. She couldn’t let their reunion cloud her judgement.  
“Yes. I never imagined that I would end up here after the wish I made on the New Year.”  
“What wish?”  
“A wish that I could change the story so that it has a better ending.”  
“A…A better ending? What exactly do you mean?” She asked.  
“One where Noctis doesn’t have to die and Ardyn gets what he deserves.” He said softly. He was obviously being cautious because he didn’t want the Chancellor of Niflheim to overhear.  
“What he… you cannot just mess with the timeline like that. You will destroy Eos with that kind of nonsense.”  
“You can’t tell me you actually _like_ that daemon?” He said with an eyebrow raised. “Anyway, that is my plan exactly. I traveled a lot after I left. I was a legal adult and the girl I wanted to date was underage so I wanted to pass the time doing something until she became legal. I even waited a few years until she became 21 so we could drink. I traveled all around Europe and Asia. I found out about different worlds along my travels. I heard stories of worlds that were destroyed and the conquerors being able to control how they lived once their world combined with their own. I wanted to achieve that, but I didn’t know how. I wanted to come home and make that girl my queen as we ruled a town full of people from this world together. A world where the daemons did not exist and no magic was present. Ardyn would be forced to be mortal once more and pay for his crimes.”  
“Are…are you insane?” She gasped. “Who exactly is this girl you want to be with? Who in their right mind would want to be your queen after telling me something like that?”  
He surprised her as she quickly pinned her against the wall causing Kyoko to fall to the ground with a loud sound against metal. He leaned forward and kissed her lips pulling her body close to his with his free arm. He was so much stronger than before. “You are the one who will be my queen. At first, we were simply friends but later I realized that my feelings for you were more than that. I could not stand not being able to date you so I left. I was afraid of what you would think so I never made contact.  
She stared at him in disbelief. All that time… he fancied her but said _nothing._ Now he’s trying to convince her that destroying this world is a good thing because she can become his queen? No. If anything, she’d rather be someone else’s queen. She pushed him away from her.  
“Stay away from me.” She glared. “I will not let you destroy this world. The world is fine as it is.”  
“Why do you believe that? Both kings of Lucis will die. For what? A war that Ardyn started?”  
“You don’t pay attention, do you?” She yelled. At this moment, she didn’t care if Ardyn overheard. She was furious. “The Starscourge happened _before_ Ardyn became a Daemon! He was a savior. He had powers like the Oracle and healed people affected by it. The only reason he is the way he is now is because of the betrayal of the astrals and that king who tried to execute him! I’ve seen so many videos and read so much material on him I know every method to his madness. You cannot go and say he is just a horrible person. He didn’t ask to be betrayed. He’s lived 2000 fucking years. Tow millennia to dwell on the horrible nightmares that turned him into a powerful daemon. I believe that he wanted this to happen. So that he could be a martyr and die in order to get revenge and save the humans who live in this world from the darkness.” She finished.  
She was more than angry with him. She was furious. This was her reason for caring about Ardyn. She always had a weakness for villains with tragic pasts. How could he even think that she would approve of this? Rule over a weakened and broken community? Destroy this beautiful world just to control it?  
“You’d rather be his queen,” he seethed. “That’s why you're defending him. You’re just like those other fangirls who think his evil is sexy.”  
“At least he’s a gentleman and still has _some_ morals,” she spat. “I’m not just some fangirl. I’m smart. I know he could use or kill me for what I know. I was terrified when he wanted me to travel in the car with him but you know what? I trust _him_ so much more than I trust _you_ right now. The god Shiconen came to me and told me he wants me to save this world from the person destroying it. I will save it if it’s the last thing I ever do.”  
He glared back at her but then laughed. “You? Save the world all by yourself? You don’t even have magic or an armiger. The empire at least gave me the latter.”  
“I have the boys. Gladio taught me well. I look up to him like a brother. The brother you used to be for me.” She huffed. “You betrayed me. You may not think that you have but…”  
The ship began to rumble. It had rumbled multiple times before when she knew that the battle had begun. This time it was the last legs. “I have to go save my friends. I may be neutral in this war, but you are my enemy.”  
“Wait… Amy!” he called after her but she was already gone. She was so furious that she didn’t even realize just how close Ardyn was to wall where they had their argument.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked coming up to her.  
“Yes… peachy.”  
“Well, why don’t we go save your friends shall we? Unless you wish to go back with the Empire…”  
“No. Take me to them.” She practically growled.  
“Very well.” His tone seemed different. Curious even. He seemed very intrigued by her for a reason she did not know.  
The ride was silent until they arrived where they were to pick up the boys.  
“Fancy meeting you here!” Ardyn yelled down. “It occurs to me, I’ve never formally introduced myself. Izunia, Ardyn Izunia.”  
“Imperial Chancellor Izunia?” Ignis confirmed.  
“At your service. And more importantly, to your aid.” He paused and Amy began to walk forward. “I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it?”  
Before Ignis could explain that is a bad idea to stay Amy piped up. “It’s ok! I’m here too! See? He kept his word. I’m safe and sound.” She said giving a smile. This must be what Ardyn did every day. Played the part like some actor in a performance. Always putting a grand old smile on his perfect lips. She knew now what betrayal felt like but she refused to go as dark as he. She needed to save this world at all costs. Even if it meant not taking any sides and risking everything to save people.

Amy was quiet on the ride back. She caught Ardyn’s stare once in a while but she didn’t care anymore. Let him stare. She no longer cared about those ridiculous dreams.  
“Are you alright Amy? You’re very quiet.” Ignis asked.  
“Yes… I’m fine.” She said softly clutching Kyoko for comfort.  
“If you need to tell me in private we can speak later on. You know I promised you that much.” He whispered.  
“Yes, I know. After… they go to bed ok Ignis?” she said.  
“Well, here is your destination. You asked to be dropped at the Chocobo ranch correct?” Ardyn announced.  
“Yes, thanks Ardyn…” Noctis muttered.  
Obviously, he knew he had to be grateful. Otherwise they would have been burnt to death. They went off and Amy was last when Arydn grabbed her arm. The hairs on her neck stood on end. Had he heard the conversation?  
“May I have a word with you before you leave?” he asked. Though she had a feeling that that hard grip meant something more than a normal conversation.  
“Amy?” Ignis asked concerned.  
“It’s… it’s fine… I’ll be back in a sec,” she said nervously. The Chancellor pulled her into the deep part of the ship keeping the firm grip on her arm. She dared not ask to let go because she could not tell what he wanted of her. When he saw the boys were away from sight he shoved her against the wall.  
“What do you know about me?” He glared.  
Her heart began to pound. She never wanted to be at the receiving end of his wrath. She was so distracted by Joel that she never realized that he could have overheard their conversation. Her former sensei seemed to be too confident that he couldn’t hear.  
“I… Joel and I… are from a world where Noctis is the main character in a video game… You are the final boss,” she said cautiously.  
He looked at her curiously. “And yet… you came to my aid when the captain spoke ill of me. Why?”  
She stared at him surprised. She thought for sure he would kill her. “I… I want to remain neutral. I do not wish to get in anyone’s way or take sides in the war between yourself and Noctis. I don’t want to get in your way. Joel… wishes to destroy this world. He’s killed someone who was not supposed to die within ten years, and my task to save this world is to save three people who are supposed to die. I am trying to find a way to save people without interfering with your plans.”  
The dark King towered over her. She never realized just how tall he was. While looking at his profile she found out that he was 6’3. Since Gladio was so tall she never seemed to notice Ardyn’s height which is about three inches shorter. She flushed as he leaned in closer.  
“If I find you are lying to me I will make you pay in one way or another.” He whispered in her ear. The chills got worse as flashbacks of her dream came back to her. How she wanted those lips right now… No, focus Amy. “Take this as a thank you for defending me. Though I do not understand why. If I am the villain then I am surprised you do not fear me.”  
“It’s…not that I don’t fear you… You terrify me in fact… It’s just… I feel sorry for you. You lived a sad life and did not deserve what happened to you.” She explained. It wasn’t a lie. This was the reason she cared so much. Especially now that she knew betrayal. It was not as bad as his had been, but it hurt nonetheless.  
A look of shock came across the ancient’s face. It was clearly something no one had ever said to him. No one had shown him kindness in many years allowing his soul to be overcome with hate and vengeance. How could one woman see through all of that. He changed his position and pinned her arms above her head. _N…no… this is too much like my dreams… Damn it. Not here…_  
“And… who’s queen were you referring to in your little argument with the captain?” he asked now coming closer with a playful smile on his face. He knew how to press her buttons. There was no mistaking it now. He wanted to break her. She let out a small moan before she could stop it. The heat below was becoming overwhelming.  
“Y… I think you …know…” She breathed beginning to pant nervously with her cheeks growing red once more with the addition of heat unwillingly forming down below.  
He tilted his head as he looked down into her eyes not knowing just what he was doing to her… or did he? “Hmmm, you’re a curious young woman. Shame I have to give you back.” He let go of her arm and gave a bow allowing her to leave. “Feel free to call if you need help in your secret venture.”  
She stood there staring for a few seconds trying to cool herself figuring out just what happened. She pushed herself away from the wall and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She picked Kyoko off the ground from where it fell when he thrust her against the wall. Before she left he caught her free hand and pulled it in for a kiss. It was just like something out of one of those old movies. Something she always wanted to happen to her. She decided to do something out of respect before she got into eyeshot of the chocobros. She curtseyed and in returned he bowed once more.  
“Seems you know formal affairs,” he stated. “Color me impressed.”  
“I’m… I like to research history. It’s my minor. You were inspired by old kings of the Middle Ages I believe. I figured this was an act of respect for an old-fashioned king.”  
“You flatter me. Thank you for your kindness. Not sure what to make of it.” He gave her a smile that she had never seen. A genuine one. Could the theories of his kind heart still lingering be true? She was flabbergasted at how it could be with everything he had done. Nonetheless, she had him as an ally. She took a deep breath as Ardyn led her back to the exit. He helped her down despite her would-be protests.  
He said their final farewell and the airship was off. Amy stared still in disbelief and shock that he simply took her words like that.  
“Amy? You with us?” Prompto’s voice broke her thoughts.  
“Hmm? Y...Yeah…” She nodded.  
“What did he do to you? You look all upset.” Noctis asked.  
“Um… It's nothing to worry about… He didn’t hurt me…”  
“Right… Well, we should check in the hotel and I get something to eat. I’m too exhausted to cook tonight.” Ignis suggested.  
After they ate Gladio, Prompto and Noctis passed out in their room. Only Ignis and Amy remained awake. They sat outside in quiet and listened to the adorable birds as they were fed and fell asleep one by one. A baby came up to Amy so she picked it up and pet it fondly. Animals were the best coping medicine…right?  
“So,” Ignis began calmly. “They should be asleep now. Care to let me know what’s going on?”  
She frowned and let the chick nip playfully at her shirt. “Well… first off, I’m not from just any other world Ignis… I’m from a world where this story is played out in a video game. Noctis is the protagonist. I knew from the moment I arrived what was going to happen. What kind of hunts we would get. What dungeons we had to go on in our journey for Noctis to become a true king… I knew that Insomnia would fall…” she paused feeling so much guilt and didn’t want to look Ignis in the eyes. “When we arrived at Gaulden Quay I knew something was off when we reached the reception desk. The woman Coctura was replaced by a man. It turns out, I was brought to this world to save it. My sensei… Joel… He plans to destroy the balance of this world. Once that happens the world itself is destroyed and can combine into ours. The daemons will disappear long with any powers or magic. He will be in control of what happens to those who are left over. If I am to save this world from falling I have to make up for Coctura’s death by saving three people who are supposed to die.  
“While you went on your mission for Dino, the god Shiconen came to me and explained what I have to do. I only realized recently that in order to do this… I must remain neutral and not take sides. I can make friends but I cannot use the friendships to cloud my judgements. Ardyn… overheard an argument I had with Joel. He found out about where we were from and confronted me about it all. I…somehow made him an ally of mine. As strange as it sounds… it’s a very good thing he is. I need his help in order to save certain people.”  
Ignis was silent. No doubt he was lost in thought and trying to find the right words. The small chick in her arms started snoozing. She would have to return it to the coup before she went to bed.  
“Well, thank you for confiding in me,” he said finally. “I don’t think anyone would have blamed you for Insomnia. It was something out of your control. I believe you’re staying neutral is a very good idea considering the task Shiconen has given you. I will not question why you must ally with Chancellor Izunia, but I just hope you tread carefully and know what you are doing. My guess is that you need to stay with us in order to make sure the balance can be restored correct?”  
“Yes.” She nodded. “I knew you’d be the one to understand. You are Noctis’ advisor after all.” She smiled looking up to him.  
“You are very welcome. If you need advice from me please do not hesitate to ask me as well. I will keep your secret as long as you believe it is needed.”  
“Thank you again Ignis. Well, I should get this little guy to bed so we can get to sleep ourselves.”  
“Good plan.” He nodded.  
Amy took the chick to the coup so it could sleep with the others. “Sleep well little guy.” She smiled. 

She went back to the single hotel room that Ignis had gotten for her. Apparently, Ardyn had given him some extra money to cover an extra room for her. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted. She had such a long and stressful day beginning with an erotic dream. Just the thought of it made her aroused again.  
“Mnn… Ardyn…” She thought of how rough he was with her but then how gentle he was. Those supple lips that drew so near to her whispering in her ear. She moaned as she lifted her shirt to caress her stomach and closed her eyes imagining that they were Ardyn’s. She didn’t care at this point. She didn’t care that she had feelings for the daemon. She _wanted_ him. She pulled down her jeans and tossed them to the side as she rubbed slow and gentle against her swollen clit through her soaked underwear. She wished at this moment that she had her trusty vibrator. Men had it so easy to get themselves off. Women had to work more for it. She slid two fingers underneath the cloth and massaged her nub slowly causing her to get more and more aroused by the single thought of the Chancellor’s body wanting her in return. She placed her middle and ring fingers inside her slit slowly pumping in and out while using her psalm to satisfy the aching sweet spot.  
_Shame I have to give you back._ Those words alone made her quicken her pace. She wanted her release. She bit onto the finger that was not being used to muffle her moans that were growing ever louder.  
“ARDYN” She screamed now into a pillow as she climaxed the hardest orgasm that she had ever given herself. She laid there with her eyes closed and her body twitching from the pleasure. She lifted her hands above her head panting. Wishing that he was the one who did that to her.  
Once she was calm, she took her things to the bathroom and took a shower to wash everything off properly. She grabbed Kyoko and laid down in her bed. The stress she had was gone. She just needed a good session with herself in order to calm all of her nerves. As she fell asleep, she imagined what it would have been like if he had made love to her instead of her imagination of his body being one with hers.


	7. Pain and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel calls Amy giving her an impossible choice. After retrieving the Regalia, she decides her company would be better off with Ardyn.

Several days passed and there was still no word on where the Regalia was. Amy got back into the swing of things while she hunted with the boys to pass the time to earn some gil. Amy tried to act naturally after her talk with Ignis. She was happy that he was on her side and would help at will. She the fact she had to hide it, but she knew she had no choice. She was getting worried about what was happening at Lestallum.  
While they were talking about missing the Regalia, Amy was silent looking at her phone. She had Ardyn’s number now… A possibility to talk to him whenever she wanted… but she had to focus on her task at hand. He was only a last resort. While they spoke, her phone rang.  
“Hello?” She asked. She did not recognize the number.  
“Hello, my love,” Joel’s voice said from the other side.  
She stiffened and stood up from her seat. “How the hell did you get this number?” she said angrily. It gained the attention of the boys.  
“I knicked it off of Ardyn while he was occupied with something else.” He explained. “Anyway, I’ve arrived in Lestallum in place of dear old General Caligo who had a very serious accident.”  
“In other words… you killed him.” She confirmed. This death did not matter since he was supposed to perish during a raid of a base. The problem was… what has he done? “What the fuck are you doing in Lestallum?”  
“Well, it’s been about ten minutes but I’ve killed that old man, his grandson, and Gladio’s dear little sister Iris.” He paused as he waited for her reaction. Her hands began to shake as she sat back down. Ignis realized something must have happened and walked over silently.  
“How…Could you…”  
“I wanted to get revenge on your little pact with the Chancellor. I want you to choose. I have a certain phoenix down that you gave to little Iris. Since it must be administered within ten minutes you got about three minutes to choose. Who shall I bring back to life?”  
Her eyes widened. She looked up to Gladio who looked back at her puzzled and worried. “You bastard… you called when you knew I was with them. You wanted me to tell them, don’t you? Fine… Iris. Give the damn thing to her and leave that place alone.” She was shaking. She hated him so much right now. Jared was one of her only choices. She thought that maybe…just maybe she should save three so that she could go back and trap both she and Joel back in their world. She would hate it, but after thinking about it, she realized that it was an important thing to do.  
“Well, it’s done.”  
“Let me speak to her. I want to make sure you’re not lying. You knew I was with the boys. You owe me.”  
“Very well, my Queen.” He cooed. She heard Iris’ terrified breaths.  
“He…Hello?” she asked. It was obvious she was terrified and crying.  
“Thank the gods he was telling the truth…” Amy sighed I relief. “I’m sorry that he did that to you, I gave you that phoenix down for Jared, but I had no idea he would have done that to you. It’s all my fault. I should have stayed with you…”  
“No, if you stayed… it probably would have happened in a similar way. You couldn’t have…known.”  
“But…I did know Iris,”  
“I wanted you to go and make sure Gladdy was ok. Remember?”  
She sighed. Gladio grabbed the phone before she could respond. “Iris? What happened?” Amy didn’t know what she was saying, but he seemed to relieved but then he heard her voice. Then it turned into anger. “Who the hell are you?” he roared. “No, I’m not giving it back to Amy.”  
“Gladio, that’s enough,” Ignis said calmly. “Iris is alright. Just give it back.”  
“What do you know Iggy?”  
“Enough. Just give the phone back.”  
He was suspicious of what was going on but handed it back. “Joel, I will stop you. I don’t care what I have to do, but I won’t let you get away from this. Killing an innocent child.”  
“Oh, you will let me do this and you _will_ be my queen.” He mused.  
“I will never be your queen.” She hung up the phone and threw it on the table angrily. She was embarrassed and hurt. She failed to save Jared and at the same time, he killed Talcott.  
“What…was that about?” Noctis asked. “Who’s Jared, and what did he mean by wanting to make you his queen?”  
She silently looked at Ignis. “Should… should I tell them?”  
“I doubt you have a choice right now Amy. His plans have affected the ones close to us. I believe they have a right to know.” He replied.  
She sighed. “Figures…” she relayed the tale that she had told Ignis only a few nights before. They listened in silence as she told them her plans and that she was forced to ally with Ardyn for reasons she would not give details. “I told Iris about it the night we stayed in Lestallum. I wanted to help her out by giving her a phoenix down that she could administer to Jared after the Nifs left. I didn’t expect Joel to kill General Caligo and kill the three of them instead of just Jared. The bastard made me choose. Iris is the only family you have Gladio, I couldn’t stand it if I had to witness her death which was not supposed to be and it would have been all my fault.”  
Gladiolus sighed. “Look, it’s not like you had a choice, right? Whoever you chose would have been your sensei’s kill, not yours.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Noctis asked.  
“Well… I was afraid. I showed up shortly before Insomnia fell. I knew I had to witness your reactions and I was afraid you would have wondered why we couldn’t have turned back. Why I didn’t tell you ahead of time…”  
“Quit that would Ya!” Gladio said annoyed. “You’re getting as bad as Noct. If you told us we could have helped you. You don’t have to do this all by yourself…”  
“But… I can’t tell anyone…”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Noct interrupted. “You don’t have to tell us to have us help you with what Shiconen asked of you. I have to obtain powers of kings and blessing of the Astrals. I’m not asking you to tell us everything, but you can’t keep this all to yourself.”  
Amy gave a sad smile. “I… I didn’t think you all would want to. You’re so distracted doing your own journey.”  
“That asshole is working on the Empire,” Gladio said. “I don’t think it would be too far off if we helped you with your trials too. Besides… I owe it to you for saving my sister even if you had no other choice.”  
She was quiet but then she realized… someone else was too… She looked over and Prompto was looking away from them. “P…Prompto?” she asked.  
“Hmm? What?” he asked giving one of his smiles.  
“You’re… quiet.”  
“I…I’m fine…” he said nervously. She frowned. She had to explain that she knew a lot about everyone including things they hid. She got up and hugged the blond.  
“I know what you were born as but I have no intention of letting them know.” She whispered so that only he could hear. “I relate to you a lot. I used to be out of shape as a child until I found martial arts. I never had any friends. You’re lucky to have Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. It's honestly part of why I felt we were not compatible. We might be too much alike.” She said backing up with a comforting smile. He looked up in shock at first but then nodded in understanding. He held the wrist where the barcode was hidden and smiled.  
“What’s with that? Got a crush on him or something?” Noctis smirked.  
“What… no… that’s…that’s not it… Oh, look Umbra!” She said. She was saved by Umbra’s appearance.  
“Let’s abandon this conversation. It seems as if Umbra needs us to follow him.” Ignis noticed.  
“Yeah,…he does.” Amy sighed. She knew she would get to meet Gentiana. They traveled to the woods where Umbra led them. The hidden goddess looked straight at Amy but did not say a word. She was a goddess. Of course, she would know that she was not of this world and that she needed to fix it. While she spoke to the others, Umbra padded over to her and licked her hand.  
“Oh, hey Umbra. You know I’m not from here don’t you boy?” she said kneeling to pet his head. He barked affectionately. Noctis came over after Gentiana left and filled in his page for Luna and sent Umbra on his way with an emotional farewell. While he wrote in the notebook, the messenger’s voice rang in her head. Surprising her.  
“Amy, before I speak to the chosen King, I must relay to you what the god Shiconen has told me.” Her voice began. She was surprised. She thought that she would only speak to Noctis but she must have been important as well. “He tells me that if you cannot save or create within the specified amount of time, it may be extended one more year considering the timeframe of this story.”  
“A…An extra year…” she repeated.  
“Yes. It is all up to you.” Her voice echoed in her head. “I would warn you against feeling the way you do against the Accursed Daemon, but Shiconen seems to believe that to be unnecessary. That you know what you are doing. I am only able to speak to you because you are not from Eos and Shiconen has willed it. My mission will always be to guide the chosen king but I will also relay messages from the Universal God whenever it needs to be said.”  
She frowned but nodded. She hated how she called him that. Ardyn was misunderstood. He deserved love just like everyone else. He was the only one in the Empire she could trust with her secret. She sighed as her voice left hers so that she could speak directly to Noctis. As it began to rain, she wished that beautiful man was there to share his umbrella with her…

“She’s… gonna be ok…right?” Noct asked Amy while they ran towards the first runestone. “Luna that is…”  
“Noct… you know I can’t divulge that kind of information,” she explained.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, the fate of Oracle, the chosen King of Lucis, his friends, and the war are all things I cannot tell. It will only compromise everything. I am trying to save as many as I can or find ways to create them.”  
“Create them?” Prompto asked.  
“Yeah… Shiconen told me that Joel and I can count as a life saved as long as in the end, we stay in Eos forever with no way back home. However, if I cannot save enough people to make up for Talcott and Coctura then I have to find a way to have people… procreate.” She explained.  
“As in popping out kids?” Gladio asked with a hint of a smirk. “So, we just gotta knock people up.”  
“Yeah. I guess you can say that.” Amy laughed.  
“Maybe I can procreate with Cindy…” Prompto said dreamily.  
“In your dreams lover boy,” Gladio said nudging them as they ran.  
“Hey Noct, you think maybe a Chocobo would get us there faster?” Amy suggested.  
Noctis stopped in his tracks breathing heavily. “That’s… not a bad idea.” He said taking out the whistle. It was a good thing they rented them for a week already at Amy’s suggestion back at the ranch.  
They rode the birds out and traveled the distances to the stones and finally the dungeon. After the phone call with Cindy, they went to scout out the base and camped out to work on their plan. Amy’s butterflies came back to her… She’d meet _him_ again… along with Ravus… again. He was an ass the first time they met what made her think he’d be kind to her now? They successfully infiltrated the base and got retrieved the Regalia. It took a while but they were able to succeed.  
“Long has it been, Noctis,” Ravus’ voice came from behind them. Amy sighed gripping her katana. She was grateful that Joel was nowhere to be found. However, she had to speak to Ardyn about something once he warped in.  
“Ravus.” Noct said surprised.  
“You receive the Storm’s blessing. And yet, you know nothing of the consequences.” The white-haired man said raising his sword to Noctis.  
“Watch it,” Gladio interjected only to have the sword thrust at his throat.  
“Be still. All of you.”  
“Not…good…” Prompto uttered nervously. Amy stayed to the side. At least the boys knew now why she did not interfere with some instances. She was happy to not be taken in by Ravus’ taunting.  
“Heir to a crown befitting no other…” Amy winced at Ravus’ words. _No other my ass…_ “Witness his splendor and glory All hail the Chosen King.”  
“Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat,” Noct spat, “serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!”  
“I do not serve. I command!” he growled putting his fake, armored fingers around the king’s neck. Gladio rushed in front of him. “The king’s sworn shield.”  
“You better believe it.”  
“A weak shield protects naught.” He used his sword to attack Gladio who fell to his strength and was slammed into the Regalia.  
“Hey!” Noct yelled.  
“Wanna go? Let’s do it!” Noct said summoning his royal arms.  
“Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate.” Ravus seethed.  
Amy held her breath. That was the cue that she was waiting for… “I’d say that’s far enough,” Ardyn’s voice came after a warp. She wondered how the boys didn’t notice he appeared out of nowhere. “A hand highness?”  
Ravus put down the sword and turned away annoyed.  
“Not from you.” Noctis glared.  
“Oh, but I’m here to help,” the Chancellor told them.  
Ignis gave Amy a glance before he responded. “And how is that?”  
“By taking the army away.” He said.  
“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio asked ready to fight him.  
Amy frowned. It was about time she said something… “Um… it’s alright Gladio. He speaks the truth…”  
“Amy, why isn’t this surprising. I didn’t see you here.”  
“I was staying out of their confrontation with Ravus. I had to explain everything to them so…”  
“Ah,” he nodded.  
“You sure he’s telling the truth?” Noct asked her.  
“Yes…” she nodded. “Ardyn, when you are through talking I need to speak with you about something.”  
“Very well. Anyway, when next we meet, it’ll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” he asked a brooding Ravus. He waved his hand to dismiss the boy. “Fare thee well. Your Majesty, and safe travels.” He looked at Amy and walked to the side where Ravus did not walk.  
“I’ll be back in a second.” She told them. She hustled to his side until they were out of earshot of the boys.  
“What do you wish of me?” he said with a kind smile.  
“I… I would like you… to take me to Altissia with you.” She said with a frown.  
“Altissia? But do you not need to stay with the boys?”  
“Those I wanted to save… already were killed by Joel. The next two I have in mind… I need to speak to you in depth about. I have a bit of a plan but I’m… honestly afraid you will not approve.”  
“This plan involves myself?” he asked with his gorgeous smirk.  
“Yes.” She nodded. She looked over at the man sadly. “Besides… Gladio’s little sister will be needing a ride to Cape Caem and there isn’t room in the Regalia for six. Even if I must stay with you only for a small amount of time.”  
“Very well, you may go say your farewells and come with us.” He bowed to her in courtesy. As she went over with a frown.  
“Ok well, it was fun while it lasted… I… I decided to go to Altissia with him.” She explained.  
“What? Why?” Noctis asked.  
“Well, Iris needs a ride to get to safety in Cape Caem… there isn’t room for six in the Regalia. Don’t worry. I can take care of myself in the big city.” She reassured them.  
“If you’re sure… If he’s giving you any issues call alright? We don’t trust him… at all.” Gladio said putting a strong hand on her shoulder. “Thanks, Gladio.” She said standing on her tip toes to give him a hug. “Good luck.” She whispered in his ear.  
“Huh? Good luck with what?”  
“You’ll know when you come to it.” She said with a smile. She hugged all of them and turned back taking a deep breath to join Ardyn and Ravus.  
“Why is _she_ coming?” he huffed.  
“Come now High Commander, stop with the rudeness towards Amy. She is the Empire’s esteemed guest. She deserves respect.” Ardyn said dismissing the man. Amy was thankful for that. She couldn’t believe how rude he was in person.  
“Thank you… for all of this.” She said sitting down trying to not look in his eyes in fear of a blush.  
“You are quite welcome my lady,” he said tipping his hat. He leaned against the wall next to where she sat while the airship took off. This would be a new adventure for sure. She just hoped that Ardyn would accept her idea of how to save this world of theirs.

When they arrived in Altissia, Ardyn paid for a suite just for her. “You…don't have to do this Ardyn…” she assured him.  
“A beautiful young lady such as yourself deserves nothing but the best.”  
“Is this… some sort of… bribe for something?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“I… I don’t know. I’m…still a bit confused… on everything. Are you sure Joel will not be able to find me here?” she asked.  
“I have some soldiers that even he has no ability to control guarding your door. There is nothing to fear from him. If he truly wants to end my plans and rule over _me_ I want to spend all the resources that I can to thwart him. Now,” he said lounging on the bed next to Amy. She flushed turning away getting flashbacks of that dream. The silks reminded her so much of the ones the bed was decorated with. “What exactly is this plan of yours?”  
Her heart began to pound. How should she approach this? “W…well… I know… that you plan to kill Lunafreya during the ceremony…”  
“You do?” he said sitting up.  
“Y…yes… and eventually, you will kill Ravus as well once he decides to finally help Noctis… the thing is… they are the only two others I can think of to save. The others… I’m not so fond of. If Luna does not use her Oracle powers the Starscourge will take over and darkness will consume…right?”  
“Yes, that is the idea…”  
“Well, what if you used an illusion to make Noctis _Believe_ that you had killed her? Then force her into hiding so that she could not use her powers or find a way to take them away from her.”  
He sat in silence pondering her idea. “That…does not seem to be a bad idea.” He agreed. “And how will we keep it a secret from Noctis?”  
“I… I can speak to Luna and explain the situation. Gentiana does not seem to want me to trust you but I still want to.”  
He smiled at her and put a gentle hand under her chin. “I am flattered you still stand up to me even to an Astral such as Shiva.”  
“They are the ones who betrayed you. I respect them but I do not agree with what they did.” She told him. She shuttered as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. _Could it be… that this is actually happening… no… it had to be a trick…_  
Her thoughts were interrupted when his soft hand caressed her neck. _He’s…he’s…_ The Chancellor pulled her in for a soft kiss and held her body closer to his own. He broke the kiss only to whisper in her ear… “Before I fell asleep that night I heard you moaning my name…” he teased as he brushed her hair from her shoulder.  
She gasped and flushed in embarrassment. “I…I didn’t know I even said anything…” She heard that sexy chuckle of his as he positioned himself in front of her and pinned her down to the bed with her arms outstretched. She moaned as he placed his legs between her own and felt the warmth of his hard member softly against her hot wetness. His fedora fell to the floor with his hard, yet slow thrusts. She didn’t know what she was thinking. This was real. It wasn’t another dream or one of her fantasies. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was seducing her. Not that he had much to seduce. The moment he had touched her she was dripping…  
“W…wait… What…” her mind tried to make sense of what was happening and all she could think of was ask through moans what the man was doing.  
“The thought of a woman dreaming of someone such as myself intrigues and arouses me. You are a curious woman.” He whispered as he began to lift her shirt and caressed her defined abs with his experienced hand. “Curious that you are allowing me to do this to you as well.”  
“I… I um…” she whispered as he took her blouse off and cupped her breast in his palm, massaging it gently. For a 2000-year-old daemon… he was so gentle with a woman. “I’m… a virgin…” she gasped finally.  
“Then I will promise to be gentle.” He cooed in her ear before giving a small affectionate nip at her neck which caused her back to arch. “I will also keep in mind to make this night memorable.”  
Her mind told her to get out of this situation. She would become heartbroken one way or another, but for this moment she only listened to her heart. She couldn’t resist his charms anymore. Even if this was some ploy to use her in some way she wanted this. She wanted him to make passionate love to her like he had in her dreams and sexual fantasies.  
“Al…Alright… then… make love to me…” she blushed at her own words. Giving him full permission to take her innocence? A man whom she knew could still have some good in him but could also be using her. Why else would he be doing this so suddenly after agreeing to wait in Altissia? Her logical thoughts were once again interrupted when his fingers found her warm folds. She moaned loudly as he placed two of them inside of her. She moaned loudly in the pleasure he was giving her with only his hand that was thrusting in and out of her hard. The stubble on his chin that brushed against her cheek caused her to shudder and grab onto his reddish-violet locks. She screamed in ultimate pleasure as she screamed at the amazing climax he had given her.  
“You are so vociferous,” he cooed in her ear. “I wonder what would happen if I did this…” his mouth left her neck and traveled slowly but surely down her body. She shivered as he took off her bra and threw it to the side of the bed before sucking on her breast while massaging the other. When she moaned only a little, he smirked up at her and kissed her abs until he reached the open jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. She grasped the sheets as his mouth approached her slit that was saturated with her own cum. Just the warm breath she was feeling was enough to make her lose her mind.  
“Ar…dyn…” She moaned as his tongue teased her swollen clit that had only been touched by herself until tonight… He held her legs softly as he used his daemon tongue to enter her a few times before sucking on her weak spot while thrusting his fingers inside. Her screams became louder and louder. Her dreams only gave her a glimpse of what it would be like to physically have it happening to her. Her hands traveled down to his hair as she grasped his locks trying to hold onto her sanity. She screamed the loudest she had ever had as she came once more thanks to his prodding. Her body twitched as she came down from the high that this dark man had given her. She wanted more…  
“I take it you enjoyed that,” he teased looking up at her.  
She diverted her eyes. That charm of his would be the death of her… “Y…yes…” she panted. He came up to her once more with that damn smirk and kissed her hard on the lips filled with lust. She pushed him up so they were sitting upright on the mattress. She did not need direction as she began undressing him one by one, layer by layer until she finally reached his toned body. For a royal who barely did much his daemon side kept him in amazing shape.  
“Enjoying the view?” he sang with amusement in his voice.  
“Y…yes, I enjoy everything about your royal body,” she told him. It shocked her of how bold she was right now. She was not a cowardly woman, but at the same time, this was a dangerous man.  
“And what of the lower extremities?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
She smiled as she pinned him gently to the bed kissing the man’s neck and traveling down his chest while her hands slowly freed the pulsing length that was waiting for her touch. Just as she was in her dream she was hesitant at first, but after pumping the warm muscle a few times she reached the tip with her mouth and licked it before taking it into her mouth.  
She was turned on even more as she heard his moans. His moans for what she was doing to him. As she stimulated his sensitive shaft he grabbed her hair as she had done to him causing her to moan onto his sensitivities. Her mouth left it only to lick down the sides slowly from his scrotum all the way back to the tip.  
“Ahh… you… are by far the best at this… Are you sure you have not done this before?” He asked with his voice wrought with pleasure.  
Her mouth left it only to be replaced by her hands. “I…I watch porn.” She admitted. “Taking it all in scares me, but I heard that men really like that.”  
“That we do.” He smirked. He lifted her chin away from his manhood and pulled her up for another passionate kiss. His tongue swirled around her mouth as he pulled her legs around his waist so that their genitals touched.  
“Ahh..” she moaned as he pressed her into him so that she could feel his warmth against her own. He thrust his hips so that her wetness could drench his rock-hard boner to the point where she climaxed once more at only their touch.  
He pulled her hips closer and picked her up slightly only to flip them so that he was once again on top and between her legs. “Hmm, I wonder… how many times I can make you scream like that.” He cooed as he placed his tip at her entrance.  
She said nothing but moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he pushed inside of her slowly. She winced at how painful it was at first, but as he circled his hips it felt so much better. More than better. Amazing! He kissed her as he began moving slow but hard in and out of her. She knew what it was like with a vibrator, but the real thing was so different. When she did it herself, she had to focus on moving her hand to keep it going and her orgasms were only mediocre at best. The touch of a man… an experienced man… now that was something to scream about. Her nails dug into his skin as he made love to her, which only caused him to move more quickly and harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin made her go insane as she screamed once more “ARDYN!” she wailed.  
The chuckle in his throat made him melt. “That makes four.” She looked up at him with her pleading and lustful eyes. She wanted so much more from him even if he was teasing her. She flipped them so that she was on top of him and thrust to impale herself over and over.  
He smirked up at her as she did all the work. He was curious on if she could climax all by herself. It was obvious he wanted to make this a game. What she didn’t know was that he was manipulating time ever so slightly so that she had the ability to keep up this stamina while forcing his own body to enjoy the pleasure yet keep himself from release. He could have used a cock ring but he didn’t want to let her know what he was planning. He held her hands as she moaned with that lovely expression on her face. He watched her as she thrust herself faster and faster trying to obtain release while playing with herself at the same time.  
“Come for me, my _queen.”_ He murmured causing her to scream once more.  
The words _my Queen_ alone was enough to cause her euphoria. She sat on him for a little while she came down.  
“Hmm… five. All by yourself. Color me impressed.” Without warning, he sat up and began thrusting into her again against the headboard. This time he wanted to tease her. He pulled out slowly only to enter hard and fast. He did this for so long that the sound of her back hitting the wood made her writhe with pleasure. Her releases were beginning to get harder and harder to obtain but once they did they became so much more intense. The fact that he was going so slowly was torture. She tried to reach down to make herself cum quicker but he stopped her.  
“Uh ah, this is a game where I see how long you can go before you go once more.” He whispered in her ear. He placed her hand back on his own hips as he kept going gripping the bedpost. It was so erotic with the sweat and moans coming from both of them.  
Amy still could not believe this was real. Ardyn was fucking her. The only reason she knew that it was not a dream was that he was turning this into one of his sadistic games. The heat and want of release were torture. After what felt like forever, she finally peaked and came hard at one last slam against the oak.  
“That… makes six.” He finally said between breaths. She could tell he was getting to his limit… finally. “Care to try something else entirely?” he whispered.  
“Wh…what?”  
“Well, if you know my plans that you know I do not wish to have a bastard child.” He said with his gold eyes peering into her hazel orbs. While staying inside of her, he placed his fingers below to sop up some of her wetness and went to place a single finger into her ass.  
Her back arched. It was somewhat painful, but at the same time, more-so felt weird. She did not push him away. She knew she could not run the risk of bearing his child. It would ruin everything if there was another Lucis prince or princess. She tried to relax as they changed the positions so that she had his back to him.  
“But first, I want you to release one more time before me. Then I wish to do it together for the eighth time.” He whispered and nipped at her neck before pacing himself back into her warmth. This time she held onto the bedpost while he rammed into her from behind just as slow and hard as he did before. He used the wetness on his fingers as a lubricant as he fingered her tighter hole adding more fingers as he went on. This time, he picked up the pace every time a finger was added. By the third finger, he was thrusting so fast and hard that she screamed in the most ultimate pleasure she had ever experienced.  
“Are you ready for the grand finale?” He whispered as he lifted her up more upright so he could cup her breast in his strong hand while keeping his three wet fingers deep into her ass. He did not wait for a response as he pulled out of her folds and pressed himself inside slowly. “Mnnn…” She heard him moan.  
He placed her hands against the wall with his covering hers. He moved slow and soft. It felt strange but once she felt his royal jewels slam against her sensitivity she began to moan once more. “That’s it… relax… Then we can reach our final climax of the evening.” He whispered before biting hard into her neck. The pain soared down her body causing her to yelp.  
He had released his hold on himself and was finally ready for his release. He had only laid with men until now. The last time he had a woman was about 2000 years ago. Sex with a woman was so much different than a man. The warm and wetness of their vaginas drove him mad. The fact they could orgasm multiple times made it all worth it. That is why he enjoyed using his time manipulation in his sexual activities. The only way he could give a man multiple times is if they were to lick each other stiff after a hard fuck. He had wanted a woman for so long now. He was able to be so rough with men but with women, he must be gentle. It would be difficult to explain why he was not able to go inside any woman or marry them to have his children. With a man, he did not need to worry about such things. It was no secret that many women who have met him wished to court him because of how handsome he was. Amy was the first woman to know his secret, keep it, and still want him.  
She moaned with every thrust and wished to rub herself to release but knew he would stop her. “Al…right… It’s time…” He moaned in her ear as his hand traveled down to her folds while he kept his thrusts from behind.  
“Ahhhh… ARDYN!” She screamed as he thrust hard into her backside with one loud moan releasing himself inside of her. He never stopped rubbing her even as she released at the same time as he did inside of her. His hand finally stopped as she quivered beneath him. He pulled out breathing heavily and pulled her down to lie on the bed with her.  
She held onto him close. She didn’t care if all that was is pure lust. She didn’t care that a daemon that she should be fearing took her virginity. Right now, she wanted to love him. Give him the love that he deserved after all these years of hatred. He _deserved_ it. Without a word, the two laid in bed with the warm blankets now covering their naked bodies. For this night, at least, they would sleep as lovers.


	8. Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: rape is highly suggested in this chapter.
> 
> Amy wanders around in Altissia and talks with Lunafreya. When Joel interrupts and sees a "love bite" that was left on her neck from the night before, her former friend does the worst thing that could be done.

It was a little after dawn when Amy finally woke up. She still believed that the night before was a dream until she felt the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist. She gasped with a blush as she turned around to find the sleeping fallen king nuzzled up next to her. He looked innocent despite his daemonic nature. She turned around to face him with a small smile brushing the hair away from his face and frowning at the sweat that seeped through his skin.   
“Iz...zuna… my… son…” he pleaded in a whisper. “Don’t…kill…me…”  
_son… so my theory must be correct. What a horrible thing to have his own son try to kill him…_ she thought sadly. She softly wiped some beads off of his forehead before kissing his cheek.   
“It’s alright,” she whispered. “You’re safe now…with me…”  
She always heard it was good to whisper soothing words to someone who was having a nightmare. It was better than being strangled to death when he woke up suddenly. She decided to get up to get dressed and look out at the amazing view of this city when he pulled her close to him. She blushed. _Is he awake?_ She thought.   
“Ar…Ardyn?” She asked cautiously.   
“Amy…” He said looking at her. “I…apologize if I was too forward last night…  
“No… I… I kind of wanted it…” She said nervously.  
“With…me?” He asked. “Why would you want to lie with me if you know who I am and what I have done?” His voice was different. As if her other theory was true… that the daemon was the one doing everything and the man was just being manipulated after all these years.  
“Be…because…” she said turning to look into his golden eyes. “I feel… like you deserve some kind of love after everything you went through…”   
His face was a state of curious confusion. Why would a mere woman who knows his true intentions… care for him? Why would she even feel anything for him? Why was she not running away or calling him a monster?  
“I…I should go…get a shower.” She told him softly changing the subject. He nodded giving his usual smile to cover up his thoughts and let her go laying back in the bed. He smirked when she blushed after seeing his defined upper half that was not covered in blankets.   
_Damn him for knowing how to make me blush…_ She grabbed her bag with her clean clothing and hurried to the bathroom. She was a bit embarrassed still because of her naked body but breathed once she entered the bathroom. _Eck… I feel all gross now…_ She thought felt the dried sweat and stickiness from the night before. She was still stunned that it happened. It wasn’t a dream this time. She doubted it would ever happen again though… It was only a night of lustful passion. Nothing more than that after all… As she let the warm water fall onto her body she tried to make sense of it all.   
It was reckless. She should not have given in like that so easily. She had trained herself so hard to be strong and suppress her desires. It was the only way to shield herself from heartbreak. She was sure he would break her heart… or would he? Nonetheless, she could not keep doing this with him. She was simply there to observe and let things happen the way they were supposed to. Her role was not to get emotionally invested. Even if she felt like he deserved happiness, she could not go and be his beauty to his beast. There was no evil spell to break on an enchanted castle. No darkness that could be cured by true love’s kiss. This was Eos. Not some fairy tale set in France, or Storybrook, Maine. She was _no_ Belle. She made a promise to herself as she finished her bath… she would not lie with Ardyn and compromise the storyline again.   
She took a deep breath after getting dried and dressed pushing the door open. She was concerned, yet relieved to find that he was gone. He left her a note on her dresser. _  
Dearest Amy,  
I fear I have overstepped nonetheless last night. I apologize again. I must attend to my duties as Chancellor so I have left this note in place of my absence. I have ordered two Magitek Soldiers to watch over you and act as bodyguards during your stay in Altissia. They will take you wherever you like. You may even visit Lady Lunafreya if you so wish it. I understand that the boundaries have been crossed with your neutrality and I promise not to misstep again. T’was a wonderful night and I wish we could have one more like it, but I think we both understand what is at risk if we were to do so.  
Yours,  
Ardyn_  
Amy nodded in agreement and a sigh of relief. They had both been on similar wavelengths. She wondered if it was a good or bad thing… She finished getting dressed and was about to head out the door when she noticed something prominent on the crook of her neck.  
“Oh astrals… is that a hickey?” She flushed again embarrassed and grabbed a small scarf from the drawer. Ardyn left her a dresser full of Altissian clothing with both dresses and normal casual attire. She chose to wear casual clothing and thankfully she found a black scarf that could match her outfit and cover the “love” mark easily. She walked out and was greeted by the soldiers.   
“So, you guys have to be my bodyguards huh?” She asked. After not receiving a response she sighed. “Jeesh…hard to believe your Prompto’s twins…” She mumbled walking with them staying a safe distance in tow. “Can…you guys lead me to where Lady Lunafreya is residing? I suck at directions and Altissia is really complicated…”  
One of the MTs did a nod as if obeying orders and led her through the city to her apartment which was also guarded by soldiers. “Uh… I’ve come to meet Lady Lunafreya? Chancellor Izunia has given me permission…”  
Without words, they stepped away from the door allowing her to go through. When she entered, she saw the former princess of Tenebrae looking out the window but making a sharp head-turn when she entered.   
“I…was not expecting visitors… Pryna?” she asked. The white fluffball was wagging her tail and approached Amy, who knelt to pet her affectionately.   
“Um, Hello my lady. I’m Amy…. I don’t know if you’ve heard of me. Seems like you and Noct’s dogs love me.” She said giving a smile. She always loved Luna. She didn’t get enough credit in the game and she was bad-ass in _Kingsglaive._   
Luna’s tension eased into a smile. “Oh hello. Yes, Gentiana has told me about you. I thought you were with Noctis and the others.”  
“They… have a full car at the moment… Iris is going to need a ride home and they can’t fit six into the Regalia. I also… have a plan that needs your attention and approval. Is…it ok to call you Luna? I’m so used to Noctis calling you that.” She asked sitting down across from her.  
She smiled a very kind smile. “Yes, you may call me whatever you wish. What do you need from me?”  
“Thanks, Luna…” Amy frowned trying to find the words. “Do you… as the Oracle… know how you’re supposed to die?”  
“That… vision is clouded.” She frowned. “I know that summoning the six for Noctis’ sake and using my power is weakening me physically, but I know not what is in store.”  
“Well… I do.” She began. “I’ve… made a deal with the man who is responsible for your deaths. Yours and Ravus. He knows what I know and he knows I must save Eos by saving people. I decided that Joel and I will count towards the six I need to save. I will force him to stay if I need to. As for the other four… I have a way to save you… and Ravus. The same man kills you both at his own hand. The final two I could always try to get one or two of Noctis’ friends to get a girlfriend or wife and have children to make up for it.” She shrugged.  
“How…do you know you can save us?” She asked concerned.   
“Well… I’ve already spoken with him… as long as you both promise not to interfere with his plans… He will not kill you.”  
“May… may I ask whom you speak of?”  
“As long as you promise not to prevent your death by my telling you.” Amy urged. She wanted to trust Luna. She would be a wonderful ally and a great friend. She looked over to Gentiana who was ever so quiet and firm. She frowned but nodded in agreement. As much as she hated the “accursed” fallen king, she must know that Amy was right in this situation.  
“Ardyn Izuna.” Amy frowned in a low voice.  
“The Chancellor?” She asked surprised.  
“Yes… I promised him that if I can convince you and your brother not to interfere that he will not kill you. He will send you both away to a location that only he knows of which will protect you from daemons.” She explained. This was true. On the way to Altissia, she had explained the situation. He told her that he would provide protection for them as long as Luna agreed to the terms. “In return, your death still has to be seen by Noctis and you still have to give your remaining power to him to defeat Leviathan. After giving him the ring, you and Ravus will be taken away. You will be reported deceased and Ravus will be considered missing. You…won’t be able to see Noctis again, but this is the only way I can think of to make up for two of the deaths.”  
Luna frowned and looked out the window again. It seemed like she was pondering her options.   
“It is all up to you Lady Lunafreya,” Gentiana told her. “I do not approve, but I trust Amy’s decisions to save this world from a threat higher than daemons.”  
“Right,” Luna nodded. “Ok, I will accept. As long as my brother is safe and Noctis’ fate stays the same.”  
“It will be. Thank you, Luna.” She smiled.   
The two women began a conversation. Amy never had many opportunities to talk to other girls except for Iris in that small time span. She felt that as long as she was in Altissia maybe she could make a real girl friend. Amy was happy to be able to save her and Ravus. Their relationship could finally be rebuilt because of her. Neither had to die with worry of the other’s love for the each other.   
Amy’s phone rang while they were in mid conversation. She laughed when she saw that it was Prompto. “Oh jeez, I bet he wants to check up on me.”  
“Who?” Luna asked.  
“Prompto…”  
“The boy I asked to be Noctis’ friend?”  
“Yes, one in the same. Should I answer? I’m sure Noct is with him… he might want to talk to you if…”  
“I don’t mind. You’re doing all of this for me. I’d like to hear his voice even if it’s the last time he will think of me alive before the ritual.” Luna nodded.  
“Ok.” She said answering the phone. “Hey, Prompto.”  
“Hey! How do you like Altissia?” he asked happily.  
“It’s really pretty here. I took some pictures if you want me to send them. I’m not as great as you are, but they are decent I guess.”  
“Aw come on! You’re pretty good!”  
“If you say so.” She chuckled. “Um… if Noct is there, I’m with Luna right now if he’d want to talk to her.”  
“Seriously? Ardyn let you talk to her?”  
“Talk to who?” She heard Noctis’ voice on the other side.  
“Luna…”  
Amy chuckled when she heard the fight for the phone. “Amy? You’re with Luna?” _‘Noct, that’s my phone!’_  
“Yeah Noct.” She laughed. “If you want to, I can give her the…”  
“Yes! I haven’t spoken to her properly in ages!” she smiled. He sounded like a little kid. She handed Luna the phone without a word.  
“Hello Noctis,” she smiled kindly. Amy could tell she cared about him a lot. She felt bad for pairing her with Nix so much but she personally thought she and Noctis were better as good childhood friends. Not lovers. She listened to the one-sided conversation wondering if she should say anything but let them be. Luna deserved this. More than going back and forth with Umbra. Besides, she would have to go for years without anyone knowing that she was still alive except for Ardyn, Ravus, and Amy. It seemed like hours, but Amy didn’t mind. She was grateful she was able to give Luna this time with him… even if it was short-lived.   
As evening approached there was a knock on the door. Worried about keeping face, Amy reluctantly had to get the phone back from Luna. “Hey Noct, I’m really sorry about this, but someone’s at the door… I’m not supposed to be giving her the phone so I gotta go.”  
She heard him sigh. “Alright. Thank you for letting me talk to her. And for letting Prom thank her for bringing us together.”  
“No problem Noct. Talk to you later.” She said hanging up just in time for the door to burst open. She saw that the MTs that were given to her was put to sleep by someone. Two MTs rushed in and pointed their guns at Luna.   
“Hey! What the hell is going on!” Amy said standing protectively with Kyoko in hand in front of the soldiers.  
“Come now Amy, you don’t think that I would think twice about killing Luna to ruin whatever plan you have with the Chancellor…” Joel walked in with a horrible smirk. He was controlling these soldiers and put down her bodyguards.  
“Kill… Luna… Are you insane! She needs to bring forth Leviathan!” She yelled. “If you plan to do that then you have to kill me too. I won’t watch you burn Eos to the ground.”  
Joel waved his hand and the soldiers backed off. “I will call them off… if you marry me and have my child. Every king needs a queen after all.” He said as he lifted her head to face him.  
She glared. “Like _Hell_ I’d marry you!” she yelled smacking his hand away. That was when he noticed her scarf. He took it off with one flick of the wrist causing her to cover her neck protectively. He pinned her to the wall and pried her hand off to see.  
“Stop this this instant!” Luna ordered. “You cannot hurt her in front of me.”   
“If she doesn’t struggle she won’t get hurt…” he said waving his hand once more so the Niffs grabbed her to hold her back. He ripped her hand away to see the mark. “Who… who the hell did this to you?”  
“That would be none of your business.” Amy glared. She hoped she had coved it with makeup now…   
“Ardyn… Yes… it had to be. You with your stupid little crush on that daemon. You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” he yelled knocking Kyoko out of her hands and pulling on her hair in order to force her eyes to meet his. “You’re tainted now. There’s no way that I will marry you. If you love him so damn much, then I’ll happily let you burn in Hell with him. I have a better idea for you. I’ll leave Luna’s fate in the Chancellor’s hands for now.”  
He dragged her out of the room before Amy could even grab Kyoko or her cell phone. He forced her mouth to stay shut while they made their way into his bedroom and threw her on the bed pinning her down.   
“New idea. I’ll have my way with you, and if anyone tries to kill me I will have two of my Magitek soldiers kill Luna and then Ravus in a heartbeat which will destroy this world in that instant. Are you going to be good or must I hold you down?”  
She glared. She couldn’t believe what was going on. She had to get out of there and warn the bros. She kicked him where it hurts and tried to run only to be stopped by two shoulders who held her to the ground on her back.   
“Sleep,” Joel ordered forcing the soldiers to go dormant. There was no way out now. She had no choice. “There you go…slut.” He hissed. He wrapped a handkerchief around her mouth so that she could not speak or scream. “Now, you’re going to give me a child. If you try to take the infant away from me or kill it my soldiers will be ordered to kill the last of the Nox Fleuret family line. Don’t forget to tell your boyfriend that.” He whispered. “It’s appalling that you would allow the accursed to take away your innocence. It makes you less than _human.”_  
As he did this horrible deed, Amy did all she could to not cry. She hated being helpless ever since she was an overweight child being bullied in school. That was her reason for learning Martial Arts. She would not let this moment break her. After what seemed like forever, it was it over. He woke the MTs and let her go.   
“I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said as he left. “I do work for the Empire after all.”  
Amy sat against the bedpost on the floor with her knees in her arms. She refused to cry. She had to stay strong. She refused to allow that man to destroy the strong woman he had created. She flinched when the door burst open again. She looked up terrified only to find Ardyn staring down at her in anger. No black goo was present, but she could feel the rage radiating out of him.   
“What happened?” He growled coming over to her causing her to back into the corner in fear. He blinked but then realized that she was scared of _him._ He took some visible breaths as he knelt to where she was and lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek. “I apologize. I am not angry with you. You have done nothing wrong. Lady Lunafreya had called me from your cellular device in a panic. She explained what had occurred in her room and I tried to get to you as fast as I could but I had no idea where to look. I did not think that he would take you to his place of dwelling.” He told her softly. “Now, what happened? What did he do?”  
She looked at his now kind face and couldn’t take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him without words. She cried. She couldn’t keep it in. She hated showing herself as weak, especially to Ardyn, but at this moment all she wanted was comfort. This was the ultimate betrayal for her. She knew now there was no way that the Joel she remembered would come back to her. The Chancellor pulled her close and picked her up taking her back to his own room too afraid to send her back to her own. He would not let her out of his sight again… At least… unless she decided to go back to Noctis and his friends. Ardyn knew they would be able to protect her.


	9. Everything's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn takes Amy back to the bros as she tries to stay strong despite what had happened to her.

One Ardyn took her to his bedroom, Amy was fast asleep and clinging onto his outermost cloak. He carefully placed her on his silky sheets careful as to stay away from the various bruises decorating her body. He gave her a potion which healed up most of the harmful cuts and bruises. He took off his cloak so that she could keep holding it for comfort.   
_**Why do you care so much for a human? They betrayed you along with those Astrals.**_ The voice told him in his mind.  
_It matters not, she has shown me kindness. I do not plan to stop the original plan._ He replied glaring at the nearby mirror. Of all times for his daemon to begin taunting him.  
_**She will betray you Ardyn, that is why I am here. Ifrit and I are the only ones who you can trust.**_  
_She wishes to stop the captain from destroying Eos. She does not wish to interfere with me nor my plans._  
_**Think as you wish. Do not blame me if she betrays you as well.**_  
Ardyn shook his head. He knew that it was possible but he wanted her to truly be on his side. She was indeed a beautiful woman and it was so fun to tease her. Part of him… wanted her to find a way to free him from the title of the Accursed. He wished to be human again.   
“Ardyn…” he heard her say in her sleep. Did she dream of him? It couldn’t be another arousing dream, could it? After what she went through, he doubted she would want to. “No… I…I’ll save you… please… don’t…die…” she whimpered. “I…know I shouldn’t… but… I…love…you.”  
_Love? He thought to himself. Why would she… no… she was simply dreaming. That could not be how she truly felt. It was nigh impossible. Especially if she knew his true intentions and nature. He shook the thoughts from his mind before that daemon came back to his senses. He took a damp cloth and cleaned her up careful not to wake her from her deep slumber. He dressed her in some extra underclothes that he had even if they were too big and lay next to her for comfort. He refused to sleep tonight. He wished not to frighten her but instead protect her.  
~~  
It was almost afternoon the next day when Amy woke up. She was so sore from the terrible things her former best friend had done to her. She looked up to find Ardyn sitting next to her. She tried to get up but winced instead.  
“Careful, I healed the external wounds, but the internal injuries are still badly bruised.” He said turning to her with that smile of his. She could tell he was trying to make her feel better. “I’ve taken the liberty of taking you to my own luxury suite. I’m sure you would not feel safe returning to your own.”   
“Th…thank you Ardyn… where am I? Whose… clothes am I wearing?”  
“Mine. I didn’t want you to suffer through wearing those clothes.” He told her. “Are you feeling better at least? I know it must have been very traumatic.”  
“Yes… I’m… alright…”  
The two laid in silence for a few moments. She laid her head on his arm for comfort. She wanted to be strong. She couldn’t show weakness anymore… She was trying to figure out what to do.  
“So… I can take care of the captain.” Ardyn said finally. It was clear his anger was now headed towards the bastard. A feeling of dread woke up in Amy as she remembered what he had said.  
“W…wait… no, you can’t kill him.” She said suddenly pleading.  
“And why should I not? He is harmful not only to you but to Eos. I was trying to earn a good excuse and this is as good as any.”  
“Because… he has given orders to MTs to kill Luna and Ravus if he were to be killed…” she said with a frown. “I talked to her about the plan we discussed. Despite Gentiana’s disapproval, she agreed for the sake of Eos. He knows nothing of our plan yet. I can’t run the risk of their death before the Hydrian is raised.”  
Ardyn cursed under his breath. Some medieval curse that she did not recognize. It must have been known only to the world of Eos. “Fine, but I cannot risk your being taken by him again. Something must be done.”  
She thought for a second. There was one more time where Ardyn would be traveling to see the boys. “Well… you have to help the boys find mithril for the boat to Altissia correct?” She asked.   
“Yes, I was to leave this afternoon in fact…”  
“T…take me with you. He can’t hurt me if I’m away from Altissia. Noctis and the others can protect me for now until we come up with a way to destroy him. You… have other things to worry about. Like securing a place where Luna and Ravus cannot be found along with going on with your plan…I can’t get in the way of that. I know… you probably wouldn’t want to spend your time protecting me anyway but I think it's best to go with them to make sure the story goes the same. Besides… he doesn’t know our plans for Luna and Ravus.” She explained.   
Ardyn listened intently to her plan. He was quiet for a few seconds while he mulled it over. “Yes, I believe that idea would be best. You cannot properly handle saving all of Eos when you are living in fear after all.” He said placing his soft hand on her cheek affectionately. She smiled sadly at his touch. She knew that this was just in his nature to feign kindness and love. She shouldn’t kid herself. He was still a dangerous man despite her knowledge of how caring he once was.   
“Thank you, Chancellor.” She said kindly.  
“You have no need to be formal with me,” he told her.  
“I know, I just… felt like it.” She smiled. “I…feel horrible… I should shower.”  
“Right, of course… My facilities are right over there.”   
She nodded and got up slowly trying to ease her way through the pain. Ardyn got up and set down her duffle bag which he had Ravus deliver for him. He enjoyed making Ravus his little errand boy. He doubted it would change once he was stuck with Luna in the undisclosed location he was trying to secure.   
“Thank you.” She nodded closing the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door for a few minutes trying to calm her nerves. She pretended like nothing was wrong because she had to stay strong. She couldn’t show how terrified she was. She had not felt this vulnerable in so long. She turned the faucet on and let the cool water hit her broken body as she cried.   
~~  
A few hours passed and Ardyn escorted Amy to his ship without any confrontation with Joel. He had ordered the captain to attend to other matters. He obviously knew something was up, but knew that he could not override Ardyn’s authority or confront him without a proper plan. The daemon Chancellor was far too strong. The two sat in the jump seats quietly. Ardyn knew she must be hurting, but chose to let her be. He knew too well what it was like to be hurt like that… he was immortal and put to death but lived. It was torture for him. For a mortal woman… it must have been similar.   
They had finally arrived at the spot where the car was left and drove. Amy clenched Kyoko not wishing to let the sword out of her sight.   
“You are safe with me. You know that.” He told her with his eyes not leaving the road.  
“I…I know. I’m just…still on edge, I suppose…”  
“The captain will not harm you as long as you are in my company or the King’s company,” he assured her. “There is nothing to fear now… Why is that you're wearing that scarf?”   
She gasped flushing a bit as she felt her scarf. Despite the potion, he gave her healing her bruises from the night before, the love mark he left he had given her persisted in decorating her neck. “Um…”  
She heard him chuckle. “You don’t wish to advertise the night we spent together?”  
“W…well… they don’t like…or trust you as it is… No offense. I just don’t want them trying to kill you as an overprotective brotherly thing… Gladio especially sees me like a little sister.”  
“I understand. Fear not, it does not offend me.” He told her softly.   
Amy smiled to herself and looked out the window quietly. Staying this far away from Joel was helping. Killing daemons was going to help even more. Nothing better than killing creatures of the night to get anger and frustration out. She sent a quick text to Gladio while she was waiting. ‘Make sure you're safe on your journey to Gilgamesh. If you run into Joel, try your best not to kill him but stay away as far as you can… I don’t want to explain so don’t ask. Tell Cor I said hi.’ She sighed as she pressed the send button knowing fully well that he was on his journey now. A few minutes later, she got a reply.  
‘You better tell me what’s up with that guy when we meet up again. How do you know if your not with the boys?’   
‘I left Altissia. My task I wanted to do is done. It would be too many people in the Regalia going to Cape Caem with Iris. I had Ardyn bring me back. I’ll see you when you meet back up with them. Good luck.’ She frowned. She knew that he would be asking questions but she felt as if he needed to know. He was truly like an older brother and she wanted him and Cor to keep their guard up.   
“We have arrived.” Ardyn sang as he parked the car in the dark ruins. Amy stretched after getting out of the car.   
“Wow… darker than I remember.” She said.  
“Yes, but I gather you only know it from a television screen. I never truly understood those things.”  
She giggled trying to convince herself she was still ok. “That’s because you’re over 2000 years old,” she whispered.  
He smiled and tipped his hat before leaving it in the car. “Glad you are feeling good enough to mock me.”  
“Not mock, just tugging your… um… nevermind that sounded good in my head but wrong coming out… I mean… damn it… I’m just digging my hole deeper…deeper oh jeez… I’m just gonna stop talking.”  
“Well, someone has a dirty mind. All things considered…” he cooed raising an eyebrow.  
“Uh… I guess… it’s because it’s just us? I don’t want what he did to me to change who I am.”  
“That’s understandable.” He nodded. “Let us rest here and wait for your friends.” He added as they approached the arch.  
Amy sighed leaning against one of the giant pillars of the ruins. The swamp was… an interesting feeling. She wasn’t fond of her boots getting soaked but she knew she had to deal with it. The boys finally came up. She decided maybe it was best to hide behind the pillar for when they met. It would be less evasive than meeting them upfront.  
“Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise.” Ardyn greeted.   
“Ugh, told you he’d be waiting!” Prompto complained.  
“With my Imperial friends, no less.” Ardyn went on.  
“Splendid.” Ignis huffed.  
“Uh…hey…” Amy announced as she walked forward.   
“Amy?” Prom asked.   
“Y…yea… My task in Altissia is over. I wanted to come back. Things…didn’t turn out very well. I asked him for a lift.”  
“That’s good… but what about him?” Noct asked. “We have to get through him to get the Mythril for Cid’s ship.”  
“Fear not, I’ll put in a good word,” Ardyn explained. “Well, come along then,” he said walking into the swamp. The boys didn’t ask Amy why she decided to come back but followed Ardyn intently. There was always time to talk later. “Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely, you’d rather avoid scuffles. Seeing as the brawny member of your party is not here.” Amy glanced at them, and Ignis seemed to be the one angriest with his comment. _Maybe the Gradnis pair is true… Noctis and Prompto are more obvious but..._  
“Oh dear, touchy subject?” Ardyn teased.  
“One we won’t discuss with _you,__ ” Ignis huffed.  
Amy remained quiet but shook her head. She was walking beside Ardyn who was amused by her reaction but said nothing to her.   
“Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… It can’t be archeology… Mythril perhaps?” He asked.  
“Hey that’s cheating! You had Amy with you!” Prompto exclaimed.  
“I didn’t tell him anything Prom. You were supposed to meet up with him anyway. Not like I’m telling you why he knows though so don’t ask.” Amy laughed.  
“She’s right you know,” Ardyn continued. “Mythril… it’s a precious resource, you see. We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.”  
“But you’ll help us get ours on it, right?” Noct chimed in.  
Ardyn feigned shock. “I never said that!”  
“Of course you didn’t.” Prompto huffed. “What exactly do you see in him, Amy?”  
“That I couldn’t tell you, Prom. Sorry.” She shrugged.  
“Where is the fun in that? I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.” He added as they approached Aranea. “Fear not, I’ll be but a moment.”   
“A moment doing what,” Prompto asked.   
“Beats me,” Noct replied.   
“Trust me… it will be fine.” Amy explained.  
“All clear! Go ahead.” Ardyn called.  
Before Amy could go meet Aranea, Ardyn caught her hand. “Be safe.” He whispered before kissing her hand.   
She blushed a bit and nodded. “Y…you too…” she whispered. He has a small bow and walked behind them all so they could speak to Aranea.  
“So, you’re the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training.’” She said sarcastically. “Nice cover, runaway prince.” When Noctis said nothing, she went on. “At ease, ‘recruits.’ There’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in. Let’s get this show on the road.”  
“Show?” Prompto pipped up.  
“Forgot about your ‘training’?” she asked with a smirk. “Well, I’m being paid to escort you… Just watch yourselves in there.  
“I trust you’ll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you.” Ardyn announced. Amy did a small bow without the others looking as she took a deep breath following Aranea. Killing daemons would help her mood improve drastically. Not to mention it would distract her from her dangerous feelings towards the accused former King.   
“What kinda place was this?” Prompto asked while they walked on. “Any ideas Ignis?”  
“None.” Ignis sighed.   
“Gee, I wonder what happened to the locals.”  
“Why not head inside and look for ‘em?” the Commodore suggested.  
As they waited at the entrance until nightfall, Amy could cut the tension with a knife. She knew they didn’t trust Aranea or Ardyn and she wasn’t sure how they still felt about her…  
“Guys… quit with the tension ok? Ardyn asked Aranea to help us.” She said finally.  
“Why do you stand up for him anyway?” Noct asked suspiciously.   
“I’m not… I just… forget it… I’m stuck with you guys til you get to Altissia… if you don’t want me hanging around just… d…drop me there…” She yelled at first but the last part sent bad memories into her mind. She didn’t want to be left alone in that place with that lunatic free…  
“Amy, where did that come from?” Ignis asked calmly and full of concern.   
She took some breaths trying to stay calm. She couldn’t break now when they had a job to do. “It doesn’t matter right now, we just gotta find the ore and go.” She couldn’t look at Ignis in the eyes… the eyes that would soon lose its light…  
Aranea seemed quiet and didn’t make any comments. Ardyn didn’t tell her… did he? She was a woman after all. She knew what trauma could do to someone. Amy looked up at the woman and realized that she was silently looking away from her with a frown through her helmet. Why was she not treating her like she would soon do to Prompto?  
“Amy, we’re not gonna dump you in Altissia, what kind of idea is that?” Noct asked with a frown. “I’m… just worried. You left without a word with him after Joel killed Talcott and Jared. We all don’t trust Ardyn or the Empire. Can you blame us for being tense about the subject? They killed my father and destroyed our home of Insomnia. I’m sorry about questioning you. It was out of line. You were just trying to help by defusing tension. We do need to focus after all…”  
Amy looked up at him giving a sad smile. “Th…thanks… I’m sorry too for getting all… depressing all of a sudden.”  
“It’s alright.” Prompto pipped up with a sudden hug. “Everyone has a breaking point. You really are like me…huh?” he whispered.  
She laughed a little and hugged him back. “Yeah… I am. Thanks, Prom.”  
“Alright, well now that that’s all taken care of, here comes the night. Hold down the fort you two!” She ordered Biggs and Wedge before turning towards the entrance.   
“You got it Lady A!” Biggs replied with enthusiasm.   
“We will.” Wedge added.  
The five of them went on into the dungeon. Amy stayed quiet except for the random commentary that she would give to aid the banter. She stayed cautious because of the random cave-ins that she knew would happen but didn’t remember exactly where they were. The others kept their guards up since all four knew that her tension meant they had to be as well.   
“Ah, daemons, til death do us part.” Aranea sighed. Amy stiffened slightly as they went on. She forgot this particular banter… Part of her imagined herself on a weird altar marrying Ardyn but soon shook the thought out of existence. She couldn’t think of that one…  
“Practicing your vows?” Ignis pondered.   
“The army swore their oaths long ago.”  
“What does the empire seek here?”   
“Specimens…and we’re stuck harvesting them,” Aranea explained.   
“Specimens?” Prompto asked.   
“Daemons.” Aranea told him.  
“So what’s all this about the army and daemons?” the blond inquired. His voice sounded normal, but Amy could tell he was skived because of what he was born as.  
“What do you think it is?” Aranea scoffed.  
“Nice… guessing games.” He nodded. Amy smiled and nudged him slightly before some more daemons attacked them. He was confused by the comforting smile but went moved on fighting.   
“Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them,” Aranea continued.  
“Weapons?” Prom asked looking at Amy.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve seen your share by now. Something not quite right with the empire lately.” She added.  
Promto gulped and looked at Amy. She gave a sad smile but looked forward moving on.  
“It’s not just lately…” Noct added.   
“True. Maybe it’s time I left.” The woman thought aloud.  
“Really?” Prompto asked ears perking up. Amy shook her head. This must be when he decided he liked her… “What would you do if you left the army?”  
“Whatever I want. I was a mercenary once. Maybe I’ll round up my men and hunt daemons for cash?” She shrugged.  
“That’s a…heck of a plan.” Prom shrugged as they fought some more daemons.   
“What about the empire strikes you as ‘not quite right?’” Ignis asked. With as many questions Ignis was asking… Amy really was beginning to understand the ship of ‘Highspecs.’  
“The emperor and new high commander, for starters. Then there’s that charmer of a chancellor. I really can’t stand that guy.” She added glancing at Amy. She said nothing in return but tried to concentrate on the fighting.  
“What about captain asshole?” Noctis asked.  
Anger pulsed through Amy’s mind as she cut some daemons clean in half. “Let’s forget about him right now.” She said out of breath.  
“Hey, take it easy don’t lose focus…” Aranea said grabbing her arm suddenly. “They don’t know so don’t ignore what you came here to do.” She whispered.  
“So…he told you then… right… thanks…” She nodded taking a breath.  
Ignis kept silent looking at her in concern. Noctis and Prompto exchanged looks but kept going silently as well. Amy knew she would have to try her best to have this not break her. She had to be strong… for the boys. They went on and fought the daemons stronger than ever. Thanks to the advice from Aranea, by the time they reached the Quetzalcoatl Amy was in complete focus once more.   
“Hey Commodore…” Prompto asked.  
“Aranea,” she corrected  
“Aranea, You said…the empire uses daemons to make weapons?”  
“Listen… you’ve seen magitek troopers right?” she asked.  
“MTs…” Noct nodded.  
“They’re born from daemons, in a lab.” She went onto explain.   
“Born from…daemons…” Prompto repeated. Amy could hear the fear in his voice. She felt so bad for him… hearing that they were created from the monsters they kill.   
“Darkness is coming. If I were you, I’d watch my princely ass. Uh… ‘kingly’ ass…” Aranea corrected talking to Noctis.   
“Will do.” Noct nodded.   
They finally made their way out with Mythril in hand. After a call from Cindy to go back to Lestallum, they traveled with the Regalia on Aranea’s ship to the place in question. Amy was quietly grinning at remembering the little surprise waiting for Noctis.   
“Hey,” Aranea said quietly while the other three were resting.   
“Yeah?” Amy asked her.  
“Chancellor told me what happened. Don’t let it stop you alright? You fight really well and you shouldn’t lose track of what you came here to do. You’re not double crossing anyone. You stay neutral. Us strong women gotta stick together alright?” she said sitting next to her and crossing her legs. “That asshole will get what’s comin’ to him. Just gotta wait it out.”  
“Thank you.” She nodded with a smile. “You really are inspiring to be honest. Just the pick-me-up I need honesty. It’s hard… to be strong after being taken advantage like that, but I gotta move on.”  
“That’s the spirit.” She nudged her. “Now get some rest. I’ll let you all know when we arrive.”  
“Right.” She nodded.  
After they arrived and were dropped off they traveled to the power plant where Noct was to put the suit on. Amy giggled at the wolf whistle Prompto made.  
“Lovin’ that outfit Noct,” he teased.  
“Why don’t you wear one?” the king spat back.  
“Well, that’s the only one. And if anyone stands a fighting chance in there, it’s you.” Ignis told him. “Forget about fashion and go.”  
They watched Noct leave and Amy sat down on the steps. She looked up at the sky as she felt her neck where the ‘love bite’ was.   
“Something happened back in Altissia…” Ignis said quietly as he sat down next to her. “Care to let me know? You know I care.”  
“Y…yes I know Ignis… I’d…rather keep this a secret though… if that’s ok. I don’t…exactly want to retell it. It will just make me vulnerable and unfocused.”  
He frowned but gave her a nod. “Of course. If you need my help with anything just tell me.”   
Time passed, and Noct came back out with Gladio. They greeted him and then he turned to Amy. “Hey, thanks for the text.”  
“You're welcome. I see you still did ok. No issues?”  
“Eh, he did show up… but Cor and I took him down. He may be a good swordsman, but Cor proved to be better.”  
“Good to hear. I wish I could have seen it.” She smiled giving him a hug.   
That night they went camping and Gladio recited his tale of his adventure. Amy was quiet and was happy hearing how they took Joel down without a thought. Gladio wanted to capture him but he ended up getting away.   
“What’s with the scarf?” Gladio asked. “Never wore those things before.”  
“Eh, something I picked up in Altissia. I thought it looked nice.” She shrugged.  
“Yeah, but you’ve been palming your neck a lot too.” The shield noted.   
“It… It’s nothing…”  
“Come on…” he said getting up and smirking as he ripped the cloth off.   
“Gladio!” Ignis yelled.  
Amy flushed covering her mark.   
“Wait… is that… a hickey?” He asked peeling her hand gently.  
“Um… m…maybe…” She said turning a very bright shade of pink.  
“Aw really? When did you get that? Who’s the lucky guy?” Prom asked.  
“Um…”  
Noctis chuckled. “Come on… it’s not like its Ardyn…”  
When Amy was silent of that comment, Ignis lifted his classes giving her a stern look but said nothing. Gladio folded his arms.  
“Come on… you can’t be serious. He’s like… old enough to be your grandfather.”  
“He…He’s not that old…” She lied softly. It was only half of a lie… he wasn’t old to be her “grand” father. He was more so old enough to be… her 13 times or greater grandfather…   
“How far did you even go with him?” Noct urged. “Wait… I’m not sure if I wanna know… Let’s just… go to bed.”  
“R…right…” Amy nodded nervously. Did they think low of her because of this now?  
As the three went to bed, Ignis stayed behind to clean up a bit and sat next to her. “He didn’t force himself on you, did he?”  
“N…No… he was… actually more of a gentleman than anything…”  
“I’ve noticed that since you’ve been back you’ve been more on edge. If he did something you must tell me. And you…did use protection correct?”  
“We… if you’re asking if he may have gotten me pregnant… we took every precaution. That isn’t… a problem.”  
“Good, I am not judging you for being with the Chancellor… I just want to make sure your mind is in the right place.”  
“It is… don’t worry about me Ignis. You’re a wonderful friend. Don’t forget that ok?” She asked with a smile.   
“Of course. I am here to guide my king and any other close friend who needs it.” He told her nodding. “Now, let's get some rest.” She helped him pack up and clean the dishes before heading into her separate tent. She felt like maybe she should have told him what Joel had done… but felt as if she should leave it be. There were no issues stemming from it… yet.


	10. Back to Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds out the consequences of what Joel had done. Instead of staying in Caem, she decides to travel back to Altissia with the boys and ensure that he can't hurt anyone ever again.

Amy and the boys spent a few weeks finishing up tasks and hunts before they made their way to Altissia on Cid’s vessel. As the days went on it was getting easier to get back in the swing of hunting. She forgot the terrors that Joel had put her through in just one night. Even the nightmares had gone away turning into “special” dreams with the one who took her virginity. It wasn’t until the third week that the memories of that night came flooding back in an instant.  
“Um…be right back…” she said to the boys one morning after they had packed up hunting.   
They camped near the Vesperpool, but she ran straight into a large bush and unloaded everything that was in her stomach including the amazing breakfast Ignis had cooked. She stood there a little afterward trying to catch her breath. It couldn’t be Ignis’ cooking. He always cooked things perfectly. Then again… she also rarely got sick. While she tried to think of what could make her sick she realized… she was two weeks late. She was never late. Her cycle worked like clockwork. Maybe sometimes a day or two off but that was it… never two weeks.   
“N…no… I can’t be…” she whispered as she put a hand on her stomach. Tears unwillingly came to her eyes as she realized that if she was pregnant it was not by the charismatic Chancellor, but the horrible and manipulative Captain that she thought was like a brother to her.   
“Amy, are you alright?” Ignis’ voice came from behind her. She didn’t turn around. She took a breath hoping that he wouldn’t hear the fear in her voice.   
“Yes… I’m… fine.” Her voice came out wavier than she had hoped. She knew he could sense it now. Even before he turned blind he was keen to these sorts of things.  
“You don’t sound fine.” He told her softly. “You know you can tell me what’s wrong.”  
She turned around with the tears still stinging her eyes and hugged him tightly. He was too sweet of a man to go through what he would have to go through in Altissia.  
“First, I haven’t… been completely honest… Ardyn wasn’t the only person who was with me… He was the only one who was caring and safe about it… I was on edge when I came back… because Joel was the one who forced himself on me. He saw the hickey and decided that I was ‘dirty’ for losing it to a man like Ardyn willingly. He wants to take over this world and wanted to make me his queen but I refused. After he saw the love mark he dragged me into his bed chambers, forced me to the ground with MT soldiers and put them to sleep so I couldn’t move. Then he had his way with me afterward saying that once I have his child… that… he’d take the baby away and kill me.”  
Ignis frowned and came over to hug her. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”  
“You have so much to worry about I didn’t want to add more to your burden…” she cried into his strong shoulders. “You’ve already fussed over me so much.”  
“This is something you should not keep to yourself, what if he showed up and tried something under our noses?”  
“He… I don’t think he can. He’s still under Ardyn and he would never let the bastard near me with everything in his power. He promised me that. He may have planned out certain things I cannot reveal… horrible things… but for some reason, Chancellor Izunia cares about me and… I care about him. Which is why I am calling neutrality on the issue. Ardyn is the one who found me and cleaned me up. He’s honestly more of a gentleman that you would first think. Problem is… I don’t want to slow you four down if…”  
“If…what?” he asked looking down at her with deep concern.  
“There’s… a big possibility that Joel may have gotten me pregnant.” She said looking away. Ignis frowned and sighed.   
“If you are then maybe you should stay in Caem with Iris. It will be safer there where you’re not vulnerable to Joel finding you.”  
“Yes… but if I’m not there he could do something worse. I don’t want to be responsible for one of you four getting killed…or…worse…” she protested. Though what was worse than killing? Ardyn was the one who would blind Ignis and make Noctis throw his best friend on the train. “I think… I should ask the person holding Luna to allow me to stay with her. At least then there are guards. I can explain the situation and they won’t let Joel near me or Luna.”  
“If…you’re sure.”  
She nodded with a smile. “Yes, I’m sure. But I want to spend at least one day in Altissia with the four of you before we do the business. It’s still a little more than a week before Luna is scheduled to talk to the Hydrian. We have time to explore. I found some awesome places to check out while I was there. Amazing ingredients for recipes too.” She said to him happily. She didn’t want him to worry about her. She wanted him to be happy and be able to enjoy her smile as much as she could before his sight was taken away.   
“Alright, if you want to be sure I can take you to a medical office. Just tell the others you have come down with a stomach virus and need to be looked at.”  
“Yes, thank you Ignis. I would like that a lot,” she nodded.   
They caught up with the others, packed the car and went off towards Cape Caem where a small clinic was. Ignis took her while the others socialized. About an hour later, she got the news she was dreading. She was indeed with child. Ignis suggested that she at least tell the others and she agreed. They were honestly pissed at her for not telling them about Joel but didn’t abandon them. Gladio was the one who was the angriest because he wasn’t there to protect her.  
“Gladio, you had Iris to protect. You can’t be in two places at once.” She reassured him.  
“You were stuck in Altissia and we were countries away. You’re saying the Chancellor wasn’t there to stop it but he found you?”  
“Well… he is the Chancellor… He had other things to do plus I’m sure Joel would have figured out ways to get around it. I was visiting Luna after all. The place was protected but Joel had his way in I’m sure of it. Pretty sure he would have killed the woman in charge if I wasn’t there to stop him…”   
“Yeah but… Maybe specs is right about leaving you here with Iris… I mean it might not be safe for you…” the King suggested.  
“If I don’t go with you something bad might happen… he might kill one of you and destroy this world anyway… I should be safe with Luna. Besides, I have Ardyn’s number to let him know what’s going on. He won’t let Joel anywhere near Luna or me. You guys have other more important things to worry about that you know I can’t tell you about.”  
“And you’re completely sure that it’s not Ardyn’s?” Prompto asked.  
“Completely… he… there’s a reason he can’t risk having a child right now. Not one I can tell you.” She explained.  
“Right, well, we should go talk to Cid and be on our way,” Ignis suggested. “The quicker we can get her to safety the better.”  
~~  
They made it to where Cid was waiting at the elevator and headed down to where the boat was waiting. It broke Amy’s heart to not see Talcott waiting for them because she knew it was all her fault.   
“I guess it’s goodbye for now,” Iris said to Noctis as they traveled down. He nodded with a smile but Amy hugged her tightly.   
“Stay strong Iris. No matter what.” She whispered so the others could not hear.   
She smiled back at her. “I will don’t worry.” She nodded. It seemed as if Iris knew they might not see each other again. If everything went according to plan… the ten years of darkness would mean that she would never see anyone until… that fateful battle between Noctis and Ardyn. When they came down, Cor had a sullen look on his face.  
“There’s something I need to get off my chest.” He told them.  
“What’s that?” Noctis asked.   
“I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn’t strong enough to uphold it.” He explained looking down.   
Amy stayed silent clutching Kyoko. She couldn’t say anything and she was sure it would weird Cor out if she tried to hug him. She had to remain neutral and silent.  
“Ain’t nothin’ nobody could’ve done to stop what happened,” Cid said. Amy winced. She could have done something…   
“Yeah, I realize that,” Noctis said. Ignis noted Amy’s tense demeanor and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Not even you could have done that.” He whispered to her.  
“But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys and even Amy by your side. I may not like that she’s risking her life too but she’s shown strength and loyalty to you.”  
Amy looked up. She didn’t expect to be brought into the conversation like that… She didn’t think… she was worthy to be seen like that.  
“Yeah, I do.” Noctis nodded without a thought.  
“Even if they can’t solve your problems, you can’t hide what’s goin’ on from ‘em.” Amy frowned and placed a hand on her stomach. Ignis was right to encourage her to tell them the truth. “It hurts like hell.” Cid went on. “Remember, those ain’t your bodyguards, they’re your brothers and hell even a sister. Trust in ‘em. Always.”  
There was silence for a bit until they decided to go aboard. The doctor Amy saw gave her special pills so that she would not get sick on the long boat ride. She was thankful because she wasn’t sure how bad her nausea would get. The pregnancy made her motion sick and it took all she had to keep it together so she didn’t get sick in the Regalia. Cid was thankful it worked because he didn’t want his beautiful boat to get puked on. Seeing Altissia through the way of the sea was so different than through the airship. She enjoyed the beauty so much more. She wanted to take it all in before the battle would destroy its charm. She spent the first day with the boys and stayed in the hotel room with them since they were anxious about Joel finding her and stealing her away again.   
The next day, Noctis did the negotiations with the First Secretary Claustra and part of their agreement included Amy’s safety while she was to stay with Luna.  
“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. We got a week to prepare.” Ignis said to her.   
“Yeah… Don’t worry I’ll be good company to Luna.” She nodded towards Noctis.   
“I know, just be careful ok?” the royal ordered.   
“I will. Don’t worry. I’m still free to text though they suggested no more phone calls…” Amy frowned.   
“That’s ok. As long as we know you're safe.” Gladio nodded.  
Amy hugged the boys one by one and went to join the guards that led her to Lunafreya.  
“Amy!” she exclaimed coming to hug her. “I’m so glad you’re ok!”  
“I am too.” She said giving a sad smile. “So… I doubt Ardyn would have found my phone… did you call him?” she asked.  
“He seemed to be the only one I could trust with your safety... I didn’t think that I should tell my brother where I was or where you were…” she frowned.  
“Thank you, Luna.” She nodded. “I know Gentiana and you do not trust him and you have a very big reason to. I don’t even know why I do… He’s just… he’s actually sweet to me. He helped to calm me down and took me back to Noctis and the others.”  
“That’s good to hear. So Noctis is in Altissia?”  
“Yes.” She nodded. “I would have stayed behind to help him with the events to come… but considering my situation… I can’t fight.”  
“Condition?” Luna asked quietly sitting down gracefully across from Amy.  
“Well…” she frowned placing a hand on her stomach. “Something horrible that came from what that bastard did… I don’t blame the…child… I just fear for our safety. He promised me that he would take my child after it's born and kill me if I were to get pregnant.”  
Luna frowned. “Then… why did you not stay across the sea? I’m sure others could have protected you…”  
“I… thought of a better plan. I will stay with you and Ravus after this event is over with. If I have to I’ll force Noctis and the others to think I died as well. It’s the only way to keep you both safe.”  
“What about the captain? I’m sure he will try something… The place we have agreed upon will be protected by daemons. Not humans.”  
“If…if it comes to that… I have a plan. It may be dangerous, but I asked Noctis to teach me how to use an arsenal so that I can carry Kyoko without him knowing…”  
“But… he said when he dies…”  
“I know Luna, trust me… he won’t expect it and I will ensure that he takes that order off before I run him through.”   
Luna nodded. “If you’re sure. I just want you to be careful.”  
“I will. He won’t dare to harm me if he really does care about having a stupid heir. Might as well use the situation to my advantage.”  
The two women talked for a while and soon went to bed. In a few days is when Luna was to make the covenant with Leviathan. Amy was going to stay away from the crowds and confront Joel. He was a liability. She couldn’t risk him destroying this world during the ten years Noctis was in the crystal. She spoke to Gentiana and asked her to ask Shiconen something. Something that would ensure the Eos was saved. She had a plan even if she thought it might not work.


	11. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy tries to do everything according to her plans, but when Joel is one step ahead she fears she may be out of options.

Secretary Cornella had commanded Amy to stay by Luna’s side in case things did not go the way the story was supposed to and ordered not to interfere. She was happy to be in her company but the nerves and the growing child inside of her made her very nauseous. She held Kyoko very close and had her guard up at all times. She was thankful Joel was nowhere to be found when the soldiers led Luna to the podium and kept a safe distance while she made her speech to the crowd. It was a powerful one in the game but hearing it in person gave her so many chills. Especially when she knew she would have to fake her death for the plot’s sake.  
When the speech was done, Noctis nodded to her as well which she returned with a small apologetic bow. She felt horrible that he knew nothing of what was to come. She walked silently with Luna as she went towards the altar. She knew she could not go up with her but she would keep a safe distance just in case.  
“Are you alright?” Luna asked before walking up with the trident.  
“Yes.” She nodded. “I just hope… that Ardyn keeps to his word and only makes your death an illusion.”  
“So do I.” She nodded sadly.  
“Good luck Luna.” Amy smiled. “I’ll make sure Joel doesn’t interfere.”  
“You too.” She added turning gracefully to walk up the steps.  
Amy shivered as the Hydrian awoke from her slumber. She never imagined she would be this close to the goddess. Everything was going smoothly until her phone rang.  
“There you are, my _love_.” Joel’s slimy voice rang. “You really think you can betray me by leaving so soon?”  
“What are you calling me for? Don’t you have better things to do like work for the Imperials?” she hissed angrily clutching her katana. She had planned to confront the bastard later on her own after Noctis had begun his battle. She didn’t expect a call from him. What was he planning?  
“I am, but your boyfriend decided that I was better off away from the scene. Fortunately, I have acquired my own ship under his nose. He’s glaring at me right now in fact with my soldiers holding him down and all.”  
“What the _Hell_ are you doing to Ardyn?” She yelled angrily.  
“Better question should be what am I doing with the advisor. See, I foresaw that your lover is supposed to be the one to blind him. I’m curious to see what happens if he dies rather than go blind. That, or maybe I should find a way to kill Chancellor Izunia. He’s growing very wary right now as it is with the holy sword that is pierced through his stomach and all.”  
“Touch either of them and I will kill you. There will be no kingdom for you to control.”  
She heard his snicker over the phone. “Amy my queen, you do realize if they were to die everything would be destroyed as is.”  
“Where are you?” she growled.  
“I sent my location to your GPS. If you leave the Oracle and find me in five minutes, maybe I will be willing to negotiate.” He seethed as he hung up the phone. She looked at her cell immediately and began to run as fast as she could to the location. She didn’t know what he was up to. Did he mean to end this world during this battle? It wasn’t as if he knew how she was to save Luna or Ravus. He had no idea of the deals she made with Ardyn. She finally arrived at the location to find Ardyn kneeling on the ground with a blade through his gut and MTs holding him down. She tried to run to him but was grabbed from behind instead by more soldiers.  
“You really are a filthy whore, aren’t you? You care more about him than the advisor that you seem to be so fond of?” he said coming into eyeshot and holding Ignis from behind with a knife to his throat. “Who do you care about more? The villain? Or him?”  
“You’re insane.” Amy glared. “You know there’s a prophecy. Do you really intend on ending this world before it can be fulfilled?”  
“To control everything the way I wish? Sure. I’d sacrifice one of my favorites in order for that to happen.”  
“Joel…” She sighed trying to calm down. She had to think on her feet. If she had to… She had to lie. Lie just as good as Ardyn. “Please… just let the story play through. Do you really think I can control what Ardyn does? Do the math. You know who will die soon. There is no possible way of saving them is there? Besides, do you really think there would be a future with Ardyn and myself? As you said… he is a selfish manipulative daemon right? If you let them both go and allow things to go the way you wish… I…I will become the queen you want me to be. I’m already with child after all.” She added now calm and collected. She glanced slightly to Ardyn who seemed to stare in disbelief. “My feelings for the Chancellor is simply a crush nothing else. Let them go and let the plot go the way it is supposed to go. I will go with you and no longer interfere.”  
Joel looked at her curiously. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” He looked down at Ignis’s pained expression. If she wanted things to go as planned… maybe she should do the act… “Fine. But you must prove it to me.”  
“Prove it? How?” She asked relieved that the Niffs were letting her go.  
“Simple.” He said throwing down a dagger. “That dagger is infused with fire. It seemed as if the wounds that Ignis received were from a flame on one side of his face yet both eyes were affected. If you are so adamant on my letting the plot go on… you blind him. I’m pretty sure Ardyn was planning to do it so maybe you should do it in his stead. If you do, I will gladly take that blade out of him and allow him to do what he came here to do.”  
Amy was now free of the hold, but staring at the small blade in front of her. She felt tears welling up and she stared at Ignis with an intense apologetic frown.  
“I… I’m sorry…” she whispered. She knelt only to find the dagger was one of Ignis’. One that he used in battle many times. The irony that that bastard wanted to give… If she wanted her plan to work she had to gain his trust… She picked it up and approached Ignis. “I…I wish I could have warned you…”  
“D…do what…you must…” Ignis said between pained breaths.  
A tear streamed down Amy’s cheek as she activated the fire and slashed cleanly across his eyes causing his blindness. Joel threw him down to the ground and motioned to release Ardyn who lunged at him angrily. Amy wanted to comfort her friend but she had to stop him first. If he killed Joel now her plan would be ruined. She was hoping she would not have to act like that in front of Ardyn making him think she only saw him as a plaything…  
“Ardyn stop…” Amy ordered the daemon through tears. “Remember… he made it so that if he dies so does Luna and Ravus immediately. Luna is no longer needed but Ravus can be used. Think of how much you can use him for whatever you want.” She added with a small smirk. “Just leave and do what you need to.”  
She threw the dagger to the ground and went over to Joel who was looking extremely smug. He knew he had won and wrapped an arm around her.  
“See, now if you had come to me in the beginning instead of sleeping with that daemon, you would not have had to deal with blinding Ignis yourself rather than the Accursed Fallen King.”  
Her eyes widened. How _dare_ he say that so casually in front of Ignis? She could see the rage in those golden eyes that held back the black liquid that threatened to pour out of his eyes and mouth. It was not yet night so he was unable to do so anyway.  
“Fallen… _King_?” Ignis whispered in shock.  
She quickly broke the device that she had seen him use to control the Magitek and with another swift movement stabbed Joel right in the gut. She had held onto Kyoko at a small distance in case she needed it. Her original plan was to manipulate the bastard until he was vulnerable. She had studied that device and found that if she simply destroyed it the after effects of his threat on Luna and Ravus would not come to pass. “You are a complete idiot.” She glared as she twisted the dagger. “You think that I would truly join you? I was going to let this farce go a little longer until you revealed that important detail that Ignis was not supposed to know of. You think I would use Ardyn like that? No. I may be a fangirl but I am not an idiot. I did not sleep with him because I am some annoying fan. I did not sleep with him because I wanted to use him to do what I needed him to do. I believe he still has a good heart. Unlike _you_. You say you are so much better than him but you are much worse. At least when he was human he was a _savior._. Hn, I guess I finally learned how to lie and manipulate… from him. How does that hurt your pride? You will _never_ be king. And I will _never_ be you queen. As I said before. I’d rather be the Fallen’s queen than yours. That was never a lie.” She glared at him as she took the katana out of him and sliced his throat with one quick movement which caused the thick, crimson liquid to decorate the ground, her clothing, and her sword.  
She stared down shaking with a small chuckle at what she had done. She didn’t know if it was the after effects of the trauma that he gave to her or the crazy hormones that she had from this pregnancy. The scene was silent. Ignis was grasping on a railing trying to steady himself while Ardyn stared at her with curiosity and slight horror. She flicked Kyoko so the blood flew off before she put her back in her sheath. She knelt to Ignis.  
“Hey, I am so sorry you got dragged into this…” She said softly as she carefully placed bandage that she had in her pocket. “I was hoping to stay out of it. I really became attached to you. You have not only advised Noctis but me too. But… I hope you know that you need to keep what he said about Ardyn a secret. It’s not exactly something that needs to be told.”  
He frowned but nodded. “I understand. I will not say a word despite how frustrated they will become.”  
“Thanks specs.” She said hugging him tight. “Do you want me to call Gladio for you?”  
“Yes, please.” He nodded. She took his phone and dialed Gladio’s number giving it back to Ignis.  
“Good luck Ignis. I don’t know when we’ll meet again…” She said as she went over to Ardyn taking him by the hand. “Come on, we need to get to Luna so you can give the illusion.”  
“What was that?” he demanded. He was obviously calm now and back to his old self, but he was both curious and angry at her display. Especially at the things she said about him.  
“He ruined my original plan. I was going to find him in private and pretend to join him until I was able to disable his device and kill him. There’s no point in keeping him around anymore. His loathing existence can be replaced… by my child.”  
“You are with child?” he asked slowing the pace to enter his airship. “Yet you risked your life along with your child’s? The soldiers could have killed you. _I_ could have killed you with the things you have said.”  
“Why?” She sighed trying to come down from her high. She had never properly killed a human before. Magitek soldiers were different. Killing a human was beyond her. She leaned against the wall of the airship while Ardyn instructed them to fly near to where they had to go. “It’s not like that night was anything but _lust_. I doubt a man like you would love a young woman like me. Even if you are a daemon now you are still a royal. Royalty usually have standards for who they wish to love.”  
Ardyn did something that she did not expect of him. He thrust her to the wall she was leaning with a strong hand but not in a harsh way. It was gentle. A firm but gentle pinning to the wall.  
“Do not pretend to know how I would feel. If you were just a normal woman to me I would not have made love to you. I would have cast you aside like the other women who flaunt over me. You peak my curiosity to the point where I cannot fathom my own feelings so much that I must argue with the daemon that has taken over my body so many years ago. _He_ feels as though you will cast me away like my own son did. Am I wrong to feel as though that is not the case?”  
Amy’s heart was racing as she stared at the piercing eyes staring right into her own. She was too insecure for her own good. She was terrified of him, yet he… cared for her? This was all too surreal. Why would Ardyn… feel so strongly about her? Was it because she defended him? Because… she didn’t want to abandon him? That… she wanted him despite how ‘evil’ he was.  
“I…I didn’t think that you would want me in that way… I will never abandon you if… you actually have some kind of feelings towards me…” She said trying to calm her own breathing. She knew all this stress was bad for the child.  
His tenseness lessened as he let go of his grip on her and instead pulled a strand of hair out of her face gently causing a tear to escape from her eyes. He smiled genuinely before kissing her hand. “I will do as you asked of me and take Lunafreya and Ravus onto this vessel and take you to a safe house that I have hidden away from the empire. I have guarded the area with a wall to prevent daemons from coming in to bother the three of you. I will have Ravus deliver the ring to Noctis after this battle is over along with the Sword of the Father.”  
He left her clinging to the wall flushing as he warped away to the altar below. He activated an illusion to allow Noctis to think that he was killing Lunafreya. Amy watched from the ship as she saw what truly went on. She went to the edge of the altar and sent the powers the Noctis needed to him. Ardyn sat silently next to Amy while Luna watched the battle and helped a fallen Noctis gain the rest of the power he needed to obtain the covenant. She placed the ring in his unconscious hand before walking back to the ship.  
“Climb aboard my lady.” Ardyn said holding his hand out to allow her to board the ship. She said nothing but frowned as she climbed and sat next to Amy silently.  
The ride was silent as they flew to the location that Ardyn’s car was parked. “I will procure Ravus after the two of you are safe and secure in your new home. There is a small garden where you can harvest some fresh fruits, vegetables, and herbs. I will be sure to deliver some meat once a week either in person or through Ravus.” He explained as he began driving to the location.  
“So, you will keep my brother safe as well?” Luna frowned.  
“Of course, my lady, I shall keep my word. I even plan to give him a holy sword to aid him in protecting himself and the two of you from daemons if the need arrives. Once we get to the safe haven, I will have Ravus deliver the Sword of the Father to Noctis before joining us at our destination.”  
Luna frowned. “Very well. You promise you will not kill myself or my brother?”  
“A promise is a promise. I will not interfere with what needs to be done.” He nodded while driving.  
“Thank you Ardyn.” Amy said quietly. It was the first time she has spoken since he had kissed her hand.  
Ardyn smiled softly and nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent until they came up at a beautiful house that was surrounded by trees and plants. Ardyn did not have that long to come up with a place like this… How?  
“This place was once the home that I spent much of my youth in. The home of my wife who died giving birth to my son.”  
“Your…wife?” Amy asked surprised.  
“Yes. She was a common girl who was raised on a farm. I have kept this place up to ensure that it does not go into ruin. This is where I stay while visiting this land. It’s my home away from Niflheim. I come here on holiday.”  
“Will you be living with us then?” Luna asked sweetly. Amy felt like she was too sweet for her own good sometimes.  
“Sometimes. I will be spending most of my time away. Sitting on the throne in Insomnia.” He smirked.  
Luna frowned but Amy smiled. She liked the idea where he was finally able to sit in the position that he was born to have. Ardyn led the girls inside and it was a very quaint, simple home. Amy didn’t mind the idea of raising her child there. Even if it was in a world where darkness was all around them and daemons roam beyond the barrier. She looked around and saw some portraits of Ardyn as a young man with his wife and big belly that held Izunia inside. She smiled at how happy he looked at the prospect of being a father. She saw more pictures of Ardyn holding his baby boy but no wife of his to be found. There were no portraits that were out that resembled Izunia after the age of what looked like three. That must have been when Ardyn was given the near impossible task of being the savior.  
“Well, I will retrieve Ravus tomorrow. I’m sure he is purely panicked by your disappearance.” He told Luna. “We should get some rest.” He led them upstairs where there were four bedrooms. One looked to be an old study, another the master bedroom, a guest bedroom… and finally a nursery. Amy stopped and stared sadly at Izunia’s room. Ardyn must have wanted to be a good father so much but his own son is the one who betrayed him.  
She heard Luna close the door after bidding good night but her gaze never left the colorful room. It wasn’t until strong arms wrapped around her that she broke away from the room.  
“This…was Izunia’s bedroom…wasn’t it?” She asked softly holding the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist with warm hands clutching either side of her womb.  
“So you know Izunia was my son?” he whispered softly laying a small kiss on her neck.  
She shivered as he did so. She had read a few books about pregnancy before the rite of the covenant was to take place. She saw that women who were with child tended to be a lot more sensitive to becoming aroused because of the overwhelming hormones. She watched a movie before that showed this but she never really understood it until now. She tried to stifle a moan as Ardyn pulled her gently towards his body. Did he know of this strange phenomenon with pregnant women?  
Before she could ask, he took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom that must have been his own. He closed the door before pinning her to the wall and kissing her with passion that reminded her of their first night together.  
She moaned as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist while he pressed his body against hers enough to know just how much he wanted her right now. Her arms pulled him closer as her voice grew louder until she had her first orgasm of the night.  
“I have not even undressed you yet.” He teased in her ear as he lifted her legs off of the ground so that he could carry her to the bed effortlessly.  
_Damn him with that sexy voice. Damn him for knowing just how hot I am right now… If only nights like this could last beyond the pregnancy but I doubt that he would risk my bringing another Lucis prince into the world… at least until after the prophecy is fulfilled…_  
He wasted no time in undressing Amy this time around. He knew just how much she wanted him tonight and this time there would be no games. No torture. Just pure passionate love making. Once she was undressed it was her turn. She pulled him down so that he sat with his back to the bedpost as she undressed him layer by layer. She wasted no time in releasing his throbbing length from its confines. She grasped it gently and licked the tip causing shivers to be overwhelm the daemon’s body. She pumped the shaft while plunging her thirsty mouth onto the head while sucking gently causing the fallen king to moan and clutch the bed sheets. His strong hands grasped her messy bun forcing her raven hair to fall on either side of her face.  
He clutched her hair so that she could leave his length and pulled her up gently to his mouth to kiss him once more. She wrapped her legs around him again feeling the extreme heat below ache in want of his touch. She rubbed her drenched folds against his throbbing member causing her to scream out yet another orgasm. He smiled and pushed her gently to the bed to face her.  
“You remind me of when my wife was with child. So, it is true. When a woman is expecting they are more aroused than normal.” He whispered softly before licking her ear and giving her passionate kisses along her body until his tongue met with her abdomen. He kissed the unborn baby as if it were his and not that bastard Joel’s before finally giving attention to her extremely swollen bud.  
She trembled with a scream as she grasped the pillow behind her head as she felt pure bliss. She must have orgasmed at least three times before her king even entered her with his fingers to cause the experience causing her to become full of pure ecstasy.  
Amy was sure that poor Luna was hearing all of this but at this moment she did not care. All she wanted right now was to make passionate love with Ardyn Lucis Caelum. She screamed his first name over and over until he finally had enough. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his solid shaft and thrust his entire length inside of her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lustfully as he thrust over and over hard and quick. It was nothing like the last time he was with her. This time there was no game. No lust. Only _love_. A love that neither partner thought could happen.  
Ardyn had never imagined he would be able to love someone after the betrayal. Even if he had to keep his feelings to himself to protect her he must do what he must. Despite his feelings he knew that he would still have to go on with this prophecy because there was no turning back. There was nothing he could do to undo the wrongs of his past. Even if his love was temporary and that he would have to leave her in the end at least he would be happy for this short amount of time.  
Amy had never imagined a man like Ardyn could return the love she had tried to resist. She felt like this was some stupid fairy tale like beauty and the beast but this was reality. She had read him so well and understood him thanks to her own research and various backstory she had figured out. She knew that since he was once a righteous and humble man that he could be capable to love another person like he was feeling towards her now. She just never thought that her standing up for him would be what sparks it.  
The couple changed positions various times before finally coming back to the original missionary towards the end of Ardyn’s limit. He knew he could no longer wait. He did not use his powers this time while he plunged into her over and over. Fast then slow then fast again. Every time as hard as he could without hurting her with his daemon strength. Amy climaxed so many times that she had lost count. This next one seemed to be the one that would top them all. It was as if Ardyn had sensed it because his thrusts became more and more passionate as he felt his own coming to the surface. He pulled her close to him as he bit down on her neck as he finally letting go.  
The lovers screamed as they peaked at the same time with Ardyn pumping slowly until everything was out of his system. Their breaths were heavy as their tongues danced with their bodies entwined. After their hearts stopped pounding, Ardyn slowly pulled out of Amy and laid next to her holding her close to him as if he didn’t want to let her go. He pulled the comforter that was cast aside to cover both of them as she lay her head on his strong chest.  
“I… love you… Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” She whispered softly. “If there was a way for me to become your queen I would be more than willing to. I know that you would not risk a child before the prophecy is complete, but… do you think that… maybe… you could act as a father to my child? Even if it were to be temporary and only when you came to visit. I feel as if… They would need someone. I don’t see Ravus to be the type.” She added with a small chuckle.  
“Neither do I,” he smiled kissing her forehead after wiping sweat off of her brow. “If you wish me to act as that figure I will to the best of my ability. I promise you that. You’ve taught this old daemon that there is hope for me to still be loved. I owe you that much.”  
“Thank you, my king.” She whispered as she kissed his bare chest and slowly fell to sleep clinging to her love. Her love that she thought she would never be able to have.


	12. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened during the ten years Noctis was in the crystal. Amy's daughter was adopted by Ardyn as a new hope for the future but she hoped that the plan she had to save Eos would work.

A long year had passed in the new home that Ardyn had given Amy and the Nox Fleuret siblings. As the days became darker, Amy’s belly had become bigger and bigger until her little daughter Jessabelle was born. It was a hard birth since she was unable to receive medication but in the end, the pain was more than worth it. Ardyn really showed Amy that his cold heart was warm when he was with her. Nothing was stopping his plan and his fate still lay with Noctis but he was there through her labor pains while Ravus insisted on staying far away by keeping guard in the off chance that a daemon was to get by the strong defenses the Chancellor had put in place. She was named after Ardyn’s wife who died so many years ago.   
Now, the adorable three-month-old girl was sitting with her mother and “aunt” Luna cooing and blowing bubbles. Ardyn was away in Insomnia sitting on his throne that had been stolen from him so many years ago. Ravus didn’t seem to like the infant’s continuous crying during the night and was extremely cranky during the day. Despite everything though, Ravus turned out to be a very protective “uncle” to Jess and seemed to slowly warm up to Amy to the point of being like an older brother to her. It made Amy smile how much he and Gladio saw her as a younger sibling along with their biological ones.   
“Hey Ravus, wanna change her diaper?” Amy smirked up at the former prince of Tenebrae.  
“I’d…rather go make sure no daemons are about…” he said getting up, grabbing his sword, and walking out swiftly.  
Luna giggled. “Aw, uncle Ravus doesn’t like stinky diapers.”  
“Nope. It must be ‘beneath’ him.” Amy laughed. “Alright, let’s go little miss Jessa Lucis Caelum.”   
Amy smiled every time she said the name. Ardyn wanted to be her daughter’s father even if the only thing he could give her was a name. He wanted her to be the princess who would take over once Eos was once more at peace. He knew that she had no royal blood and she would never inherit the powers of Lucis but that’s what he wanted. He wanted a new leader who would bring the world left behind together. What he didn’t know was that Amy had her own plans that she would never dare tell him.   
Ravus had not left a few minutes before Pryna began to growl at the door.  
“What’s wrong girl?” Luna asked petting her. The beautiful dog of Luna’s had always been protective of the little girl since she was in her mother’s womb. When the door burst open Amy instinctively grabbed Kyoko. “Bring her upstairs!” She told Luna who took her up immediately without a word with Pryna in tow.  
Amy stood staring at the door trying to figure out how a daemon could get past Ravus. When she knew that Luna and her daughter were safe, she unsheathed her blade and went to attack the beast. The clang of blades was almost deafening as the cold chuckle escaped their lips. This was not just any daemon. He wore a hood that covered his face and he was _strong_. He removed his hood and Joel’s cold, green eyes were bleeding with dark goo dripping down his eyes and mouth.   
“Hello, my _queen._ How is my heir? Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“That’s…impossible. I _killed_ you.” She said staring in shock but not backing down. She would never allow him to touch her baby girl.  
“Not if I injected myself with starscourge once I knew I was dead. I did it right before you slit my throat. Maybe you should have double checked to make sure I was dead.”  
“You’re a hypocrite. You damn Ardyn yet you inject that serum into yourself? I will never let you _near_ my daughter.”  
“Ah, so a princess it is.” He seethed stepping in so that she had to struggle to keep him away. “I’ll be taking her and going on my way. Then I’ll burn this place to the ground so you three will die and I can control the remnants.”  
“I won’t let you.” She growled. “You are _not_ her father. I refuse to allow you to raise her.”  
His face became darkened and pushed her so that she was thrown into the wall. She then came over and placed his strong hand around her throat.   
“If you’re allowing the accursed to raise my daughter than you’re more twisted than I thought.”  
“At least he’s got a plan for raising her the way she needs to be raised. He knows he won’t make it in the final battle with Noctis. He knows…” She paused looking sadly up at where Luna was. “He knows Noctis’ fate as well…” she added softly. “She adopted her and gave her his name so that she will take over once the light has been restored.”  
“Like _hell_ I will allow her to be raised by that man.” He glared squeezing harder. Amy gasped trying to breathe. “You know, you truly did make me think that you were on my side. Where did your deception come from?”  
Amy smirked through her pain as she saw the figure standing behind her enemy in the doorway. She grasped his arm and made sure that she had a way to get out of the way. “I learned from the best…after all.” She smirked as she pushed him out of the way so that she was at the side of him as a warping sound came from behind him and a blade pierced his heart. Ardyn glared darkly at the man as he twisted the blade to cause more pain.   
“You are not worthy to father such an innocent child. It’s better that you remain _dead_ to her.” His soft yet cold voice said to the bleeding daemon. “You believe that I am the worst daemon alive yes? You are sorely mistaken. I believe… _you_ have stolen that title.”  
Joel’s lifeless body fell to the ground with a thump as ashes of his existence began to fall up into the atmosphere. Amy’s heart was racing as she ran to embrace her lover as she was shaking. “I never thought… he would do such a vile thing…” She whispered trying to hold back her tears.  
“He had access to the various labs in Nifleheim I would expect he used that as a last resort. What surprises me is how he was able to control himself once he turned. Is Jessabelle safe?” he asked calmly holding her protectively as if the body would come back to life any minute.  
“Yes, Luna took her upstairs.”  
“Good,” Ardyn nodded. “Her brother has been knocked out which must have been how he got past the High Commander.”   
“How dare he…” Ravus’ annoyed voice came from the threshold. “How dare he undermine me…” he grumbled.   
Amy smiled sarcastically. “For once, I agree with you Ravy. Because you’re such a strong Commander.”  
“Ravy? What kind of name is that?” the prince spat.  
“My nickname for you. Lunafreya has Luna, you have Ravy.” She chuckled. “I’m sure that once Jess learns how to talk she’ll call you uncle Ravy. Ardyn is fine as he is. His name is sexy anyway.” She added with a wink. “Don’t you agree?”  
The white-haired prince wanted to protest but after Ardyn began to chuckled lightheartedly he thought better of it. Amy knew very well that the reason he was promoted so quickly was that he had slept with the Chancellor. Even now, Amy did not mind sharing Ardyn with him because she knew that Ardyn would not be able to risk getting her pregnant again.   
The two men cleaned up the mess while Amy went upstairs to make sure her baby girl was ok. 

As the rest of the years went by, rarely anything happened to the small family living in a secret part of the woods within the walls of Insomnia. Obviously, Ardyn could not visit constantly because he wanted to enjoy his time as the temporary King before he knew he had to die. From time to time, Luna and/or Ravus gave Amy breaks from taking care of little Jess by letting her take a stroll around the protective woods or training in the back yard. She had to make sure she kept in shape. When she took walks she usually went with Luna while Ravus watched Jess. When she chose to train, she usually trained with Ravus while Luna took her turn.   
One day, when she has finished a walk with Luna they walked in and did not see Ravus or the now five-year-old girl. They searched the house but Amy hushed Luna when she saw where they were. They were set up in Jess’ bedroom with her small table, stuffed animals, and tea set which must have been filled with either ice tea or juice. Pryna sat patiently next to the young girl with a green scarf around her neck. Luna gasped with a smile as Amy took out her phone. One thing she picked up from Prompto was the right time to take a picture. She snapped a few of this priceless moment. She knew she had to show him once they met and made up once it was all over.   
“Well uncle Ravy, you look beautiful in that outfit. The bonnet really brings out your eyes.” Amy said aloud after putting her phone away. Ravus Nox Fleuret was sitting awkwardly with the bossy toddler with a dress that was too small for him… it was either Luna’s or the original Jessabelle’s. Jess tended to take clothing from the former lady of the house’s trunk that was in Amy and Ardyn’s bedroom. He wore a bright, pink-laced bonnet on his white head and poorly drawn make up all over his face.  
“Mommy!” Jess said jumping up and hugging her mother. “Doesn’t uncle Ravy look pretty?”  
Amy couldn’t stop laughing. “Yes, Jessa. He’s gorgeous.”  
“Do you and auntie Luna want to join our tea party?” she asked innocently.  
“Of course.” She said petting her hair. Luna couldn’t help but giggle as they sat down joining the toddler and Ravus. The brooding man attempted to get up but Amy pulled him back down. “Oh no, you don’t. You’re gonna stay Ravy.” She smirked.  
He huffed but plopped back down in his seat. “You better not have taken pictures…”  
“Oh, don’t worry I did.”   
He glared but said nothing more. The truth was he actually got used to being the little girl’s “uncle.” He had joined in on these tea parties a few times but this was the first time he was caught. He was sure Amy would use those pictures for blackmail…  
“Is daddy still not home?” Jess asked.  
“Yes. He’s still…out hunting.” She lied. She knew she had to make up something so that she wouldn’t know the truth yet. She was still too young to know who her adoptive father was and that she was not his biological child. She deserved to be innocent for as long as she could let her. Ardyn felt the same.   
As the years went on, Ardyn’s visits became less and less frequent. Amy figured that he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye or go through with this if he visited so much. He would become too attached. Amy and Jess were training with wooden swords when the dreaded time had come. Ardyn came to watch them and smiled as he leaned against the wall. He wasn’t sure if the child should learn but he figured that she should learn if she were to be the only Lucis left after their death. He still had no idea that Amy had a plan.  
“Daddy!” Jessa exclaimed after she successfully knocked Amy’s wooden sword out of her hand. She ran over and hugged her adoptive parent tightly. He spoiled her to bits. Gave her so many presents on her birthday and provided everything that was in his power to give in this dark world.   
“Hello, Jessabelle.” He said hugging her tightly with a sad smile. Amy frowned when she noticed. There was only one reason he would have _that_ smile… “I’ve brought you your favorite.”  
“The Hammerhead Hot Sandwich?!” She exclaimed. Ardyn usually went out to the various places that were still open in this dark world in a different form to pick up foods so that Jessa could enjoy different foods. He risked a lot when he did this which is why he usually only did this for special occasions…which gave Amy what felt like a punch to the stomach.   
“Yes, it is.” He smiled petting her hair fondly. “Why don’t you go inside and wait for your mother and I to join you for dinner? I’m sure that you have been training hard today.”  
“Yes, I have daddy!” she said hugging him once more before running inside.  
Ardyn watched the young girl run inside and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. He didn’t seem to want to look into Amy’s eyes. He knew she knew what was coming. His love walked slowly towards him and pulled him in for a gentle hug. He pulled her closer to face him and held her. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He truly grew to love her but he knew he had to make up for all of his sins as well as the those that were thrust upon him.   
“This isn’t fair. You don’t deserve this. You were the savior.” She said to him softly.  
“A savior who became a daemon and killed many people just for revenge.” He reminded her softly. “Jessa should not have to live in that shadow.”  
“Either way she is your daughter. Blood or not.” Amy told him looking up. She was not in tears. She had trained herself for this day. There was no need to tell her that he had arisen from the crystal. The way he acted was enough for her to know.   
“Yes, and I pray that she never hates me after my demise.” He said pulling her in.   
“Tonight… can you make love to me one last time?” she whispered into her ear.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He cooed as he kissed her lips gently. Amy squeaked silently when his hand traveled to her lower back and squeezed gently.   
“A…After she’s asleep.” She flushed.  
“I know.” He nodded with his devilish grin. _Damn, he’s still so damn charismatic and knows just how to make me melt…_  
He chuckled as he held his arm out to allow her to enter the home first. Whenever Ardyn was over, Pryna was always protective but never attacked. She knew something about him had changed but she wanted to keep her guard up. She was such a smart dog. They had their meal and talked about everything that had gone on in Ardyn’s absence. Jessa adored Ardyn. She was definitely a “daddy’s girl.” Once it became late, Ardyn was the one to put her to bed with some nursery rhymes and fairy tales from his youth. They were very old but they seemed to truly soothe the hyperactive child after a long day. Once she was asleep, Ravus and Luna went to their respective bedrooms to allow Amy and Ardyn to have the rest of the night to themselves.  
When they made love this night, it was even more passionate than any time before. He still feared to impregnate her so she allowed him to finish inside of her other end in order to relieve his fears. When they were finished, they lay in bed neither of them wanting to fall asleep in fear of their awakening.  
“I…have a plan…” Amy whispered.  
“A plan? What do you mean?” he asked curiously.  
“I do, though I want to remain to keep it a secret.” She explained. “I fear it won’t work. I still need to make up with two people. I have a way to fix it, but you have to trust me.”  
“I do.” He said softly kissing her forehead. “I trust you to save Eos just as Noctis will.”  
The lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms. Amy hoped beyond hope that her plan would work. The necklace was kept safe on her bedside table. The necklace that brought her hope. She just hoped that she was right in thinking Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto survived…


	13. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the story. Amy puts her plans into action not knowing if it will work out for the best or not.

The next morning Ardyn was gone. Amy frowned knowing he must not have slept at all and waited for her to fall into a deep slumber before leaving her for what he thought was the last time. She sighed and dressed in her fighting gear before grabbing Kyoko. She unlocked the box laying on her table to reveal a small necklace that had glowing, red and black jewels with an easy to open clasp. This was her only hope of saving both Ardyn and Noctis. Amy placed that in her bag along with the mega-phoenix that she had kept since before she went into hiding. She came down to find Luna and Ravus having breakfast with Jessabelle.  
“Where’s daddy?” she asked innocently.  
“He’s… gone on a hunt super early.” She lied. “Ravus, I’m going out on a hunt. I haven’t gone in so long I need a fix. May I use the sword Ardyn gave to you?”  
“Where exactly are you going with it?” He asked suspiciously. He knew that a holy sword could only be used for one thing. Daemons.  
“Out. I just need… you to take care of her ok? Please… I need to do this.” She insisted.   
Ravus sighed. “I would rather go with you.”  
She looked up at him shocked. Did he want to go? Well if anything, he could be a lot of help when it came to the daemons… “Go with me? You don’t even know where I’m going!”   
“I know what this sword is used for and I’d rather you take me with you for whatever mission you're insisting on doing. You don’t want to get yourself killed, do you?” he huffed.  
Amy was shocked but smiled. “Well Ravy, you really do care about me, don’t you?” He tensed but looked away.   
“Would you rather me _not_?” he spat.  
“No, I’m flattered more than anything. I think it would be a good idea if you came with me, to be honest… It will make my plans go smoother.”  
He nodded and put his coat from the Empire back on. She placed her own fighting jacket on and pulled her daughter in for a hug.   
“Be good for Auntie Luna alright?” she told her kissing her forehead.  
“I will Mommy!” she exclaimed as her mother let go of her. She hugged Luna tightly before she left with Ravus through the woods and past the barrier into the streets of Insomnia. They fought their way through the strong daemons for what seemed like hours until they heard the clangs of the fight between Noctis and Ardyn.   
Amy stood staring at the two Kings’ warping through the skies. Her heart was aching at the dread she felt. In order for her to attempt this idea, she had to witness both of their deaths.   
“Not going to interfere?” Ravus asked.   
“No… I…I can’t.” She shuddered. She went through this in her head so many times that she hoped she would be calm but watching the love of her life being defeated by Noctis in person was more than she could handle. A tear escaped her eye that she batted away trying to even out her breathing. Soon, she saw her cue. As she saw him fall to the ground she grabbed the necklace from her bag and ran to the site with Ravus following in case daemons were to come out of nowhere.  
“A…Amy?” Noctis asked confused when she ran up and knelt at his side.  
“What…are you doing here?” Ardyn asked softly with his hand lifting to her face. “Surely you do not wish to watch me as I fade…”  
“No…” She whispered as she placed the necklace around his neck. Almost immediately, the parts of him that were fading into the atmosphere stopped. Instead, his body was going to stay where he was. “I…I can’t let you… you deserve… a funeral.” She whispered softly with tears. She kissed his hand and placed it down.   
Noctis was still in shock but nodded understanding how much he meant to him. He had no idea of why but he said his goodbyes. “Now, you will finally know peace.” He told the dying daemon. “Close your eyes, forevermore.”  
“I will await you in the beyond…” Ardyn replied averting his eyes from Amy and staring right at the young king.  
Amy couldn’t hold back her tears. Watching the life leave his eyes but his body remain was too much for her. _This is the only way to save him._ She told herself.  
“How… I thought you were dead…” Noctis asked her softly.   
“No, I was hiding… that’s all.” She sniffed. “Ravus, can you carry him to a place where he can be safe from the daemons?”   
“Right… of course.” He nodded. “I’m not sure how you stopped his body from deteriorating… daemons disappear.”  
“It’s… part of my plan…” Was all she said standing up as the boys came out from the Citadel.   
“Amy!” Prompto exclaimed running over. “What… where were you?”  
“I… I was hiding with my daughter… Ardyn… told Ravus to protect us.” She explained.  
“We all thought you were dead!” Gladio yelled hugging her causing her to stiffen. She still felt so guilty for what she did to Ignis.  
“We were extremely worried,” Ignis said with a comforting smile.  
“Ig…Ignis… you…”  
“Do not worry about it Amy, you did not have a choice.”  
Amy frowned. She was hoping he had not told the others. There was silence for a little while until Ravus broke the silence.  
“You’re not telling them about L…”  
“No. Stop spoiling Ravy.” She said trying to give a smirk. “Just… protect his body ok? It’s important. Noct, I have to go into the throne room with you while they fight the daemons.”  
“What dae…” Prompto began but that was when the Iron Giants appeared. “Oh… so weird how you do that…”  
“Wait… but you can’t go in there with me that’s…” Noctis began.  
“I will not interfere Noct. I will stand in the corner and wait until I need to go on with my plan… hoping that it will work.” Amy explained. She could see Ravus wanting to protest but instead placed Ardyn’s broken body onto the steps and stood with his sword protectively.   
“Never thought I would have to fight alongside them…” he grumbled.  
“Thank you Ravus.” Amy nodded. “I’ll meet you up there. You can say your goodbyes… I don’t… think I can watch that again.”   
She ran up the steps before he could say any more. She arrived in the throne room and sighed leaning against the wall and staring up at the throne. She imagined Ardyn sitting there with his adorable, sexy, smug look. She dared to walk up and feel the soft yet rough velvety material. It was still vaguely warm from where Ardyn had sat previously waiting for his fateful last battle. She grasped the edge as she let tears fall once more.  
“I still don’t understand,” Noctis began from behind her, “but I can see that you loved him. What you did to save his body from fading was very kind of you. Could you at least tell me why you must be in the room with me when I call upon my ancestors?”  
“No, I’m afraid it won’t work if I do. You will just have to trust me. For the sake of Eos,” she sniffed once more as she turned around and walked down the steps. She hugged Noctis tightly. “I truly hope… that this works. You all deserve a happy ending.”  
She let go and crouched down in the corner of the throne room waiting for the deed to be done. She faced the wall unable to watch her friend being stabbed by multiple weapons and then one final with his own father’s sword. She was temporarily blinded by the brilliant light that erupted from this act. She took some deep breaths as she turned around to see Noct’s limp body slumped over his father’s sword. She frowned as she slowly walked up and gently pushed him back in a comfortable position. She took the sword out of his torso and looked at her watch.   
_Only one minute has passed…_ She sighed as she watched his ring carefully as it began to fade and finally disappear after about five minutes. _Perfect timing._ She took out the dark red feather from her bag and activated it in front of Noctis. It took a few seconds before he took a deep intake of breath and woke up heaving in surprise.   
“A…Amy?” He asked.   
“Welcome back Noct!” She said hugging him with tears in her eyes. A strange wave seemed to pass over the throne room.   
“Well done Amy.” A familiar Australian voice came from behind her. She wheeled around to find Shiconen smiling at her with his prominent gray eyes and thrift store clothing.   
“Does… Does that mean I’ve done it? Saved Eos?” She asked in shock.  
“Yes.” He nodded.  
“Then that means…the mega-phoenix…” her voice trailed as the fact of her plan came to her mind. It worked… he’s… She bolted past Shiconen before Noctis could ask her any more questions. She ran out the front of the Citadel to where Ravus was holding up a weak and broken Ardyn…but he was alive. It took all that Ravus had to hold Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis back from attacking.  
“Ardyn!” She exclaimed with happy tears before she ran to hug him gently.   
“Amy…how…did you do it? I’m human again…mortal…” he asked in disbelief.  
“A mega-phoenix. I made sure to use it after the ring was gone. Then I knew your daemon was gone and you were freed. Shiconen came and told me that in that act I’ve saved Eos.” She explained. The chocobros’ weapons went down as Noctis came trotting down behind her. He was obviously still in pain as well but he was able to walk by himself.  
“Noct!” Prompto exclaimed hugging him tightly.  
“H…hey… Ow…” Noct said with a gasp.  
“Oh… sorry dude.” His best friend said worried.  
“Careful, they both aren’t fully healed. The feather only brought them back.” Amy explained. “Some potions should help.”   
Ignis nodded and handed a potion to Noctis who used it immediately and felt better. Amy gave Ardyn a hi-potion and it eased his pain. “Feel better love?” She asked softly.  
“Much better… I do not understand. Why did you allow me to live? Surely, Noctis could have had a child with Luna…”  
“Luna… What are you talking about!” Noct asked. “You killed her…”  
“Not quite…” Amy started. “I… asked him to make you think that she had died with an illusion. I saved her to help make up for deaths. Ravus too. They counted as two, my daughter and I make four, and I had to save two more people. That’s why I chose you and Ardyn. You both deserve a second chance. You deserve to live happily with Luna while Ardyn deserves to live a normal life again. I know it’s hard to understand, but I love him. He was betrayed by the astrals and had no one to love or care for him for 2000 years. By the time I got here, he had no choice but to make up for his sins by doing what he did.”   
The boys were quiet. They didn’t know what to think about all of this. She could tell. She went over to her lover and held him close to her. “You deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves a happy ending.” She told him.   
“But…what about what he did on the train?” Gladio asked. “You can’t tell us taking Prompto was part of the plan…”  
“It was.” Ardyn nodded. “He needed to know where and how he was born and I needed to lead Noctis to the crystal. Two birds with one stone as they say. If it were not for Amy, all that I would have done would be in malice and vengeance. She reminded me that I was once the savior. That I saved many from becoming victim to the Starscourge but in return became a daemon myself. The Astrals betrayed me after giving me these powers that caused me to become immortal. My own son tried to destroy me. She gave me the love I lost so long ago. I had hoped that once the two of us were gone her daughter Jessabelle, whom I adopted as my own child, would take over the line of Lucis as the new queen. A hope for all of humanity.”  
Amy smiled sadly. “Come on, you guys had a long battle. We should go and meet up with Luna and Jess. I’m sure you want to see her again after everything,” she told Noctis.   
The group trekked through the empty streets and through the forest after what seemed like hours. Ardyn’s body was no longer strong so Ravus and Noctis (to Ardyn’s surprise) helped him as they made their way through.   
“Noctis!” Luna’s voice sounded as they came through to the clearing where the small house sat. The blond woman ran up and embraced her childhood friend and fiancé bringing happy tears to Noctis’ eyes.   
“Luna… so, what Ardyn said was true? He didn’t kill you. I don't even know what to say.” Noct said hugging her tightly.   
“Daddy!” Jessa squealed as she ran to hug her adoptive father. He winced in pain but held her in return gently.   
“Hello, Jessabelle.”  
“Are you hurt? What happened?” she asked curiously. “Who all of them?”   
Amy chuckled and came over. “Well, these are your other uncles. Uncle Noctis, Uncle Prompto, Uncle Gladio, and Uncle Ignis.”  
“Wow! I’ve got a lot of uncles.” She said amazed.   
“She sounds adorable.” Ignis smiled kindly. “Would you mind if I cooked us all a meal? I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve had my cooking. I’ve mastered my skills now that I can only rely on four of my five senses.”  
“I think that would be wonderful. Ignis correct?” Luna asked. “I’ve only heard stories about you I do not believe we have ever met.”  
“Yes, of course, Lady Lunafreya,” he added with a bow.   
Prompto was quiet in the background until Pryna came up and stood up so she could lick his face.  
“Pryna! Hey girl!” he said with his blue eyes lighting up and petting her.  
“I see she remembers you. You did help her out after all.” Luna smiled. “It is great to finally meet you.”  
“Um… yea… me too.” He nodded nervously. “Thank you… for pushing me to be Noctis’ friend… I probably would have never known who I was or gained so much confidence if you didn’t send me that letter…”  
“You are quite welcome Prompto.” She nodded with a small bow.   
“I’m still shocked with everything.” Gladio shrugged. “But I guess we can talk about it later. All that fighting made me really hungry.”  
“You have really big muscles!” Jessa pointed out causing him to laugh.   
“That I do,” he added ruffling her hair causing her to giggle.  
This newly formed family piled into the house that was only occupied by Ardyn ten years ago. The oldest at the table was quiet. He truly felt as if he should have stayed dead. “Rest in peace” as Noctis put it. Ardyn made some room for the boys in the living room before helping Amy put Jessa to bed. It seemed that she fell asleep the best when he told her stories. He kissed her sleeping forehead before meeting with Amy out in the hallway.  
“Amy, maybe you should room with Lunafreya tonight,” he suggested.  
“Why? We usually sleep in the same room.” Amy asked curiously. Part of her insecurities was worried that he hated her for bringing him back. What if he wanted to truly die? What if she was just being selfish…  
“Because now that I have been given a second chance at mortality I wish to marry you so we may have a proper family.” He told her. She stared up at him in the happiest tears she could muster. Did he want to marry her? _Her?_ Despite his pains, he knelt to the ground and took a beautiful golden ring with onyx jewels surrounding a round garnet. “This is the same ring that I gave to my wife two Millennia ago. I always had it hidden away and close to my heart. I thought I would die with it hidden on a cord around my neck, but I never thought that I would have the opportunity to give this ring to anyone. Would you give me the honor of marrying me for the rest of the mortal life that has been bestowed upon me?”   
She laughed slightly as she nodded. “Of course. I love you. Why would I say no?” She said hugging him as her lips found his. He stood and pulled her closer to him as they kissed. The ring slid on her left ring finger as if it belonged there. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She left her old life behind and now she was living in the fictional world of Eos and engaged to a man who was once a vengeful daemon. She would give everything to make sure that her future husband lived the life he deserved in the first place. One of peace and love.  
~~  
 _Three years later, Noctis and Ardyn had begun to work together in order to bring the world into one nation. Noctis suggested to work side by side as Kings of Lucis. Ardyn would teach Noctis everything he once knew about ruling before he became the Savior and would retire and live a simple life for the rest of his days with his wife Amy. Jessabelle trained to become a member of the newly formed Crownsguard while her little brother James was raised as a nobleman to rule alongside Noctis and Lunafreya’s daughter Hope. Peace was restored throughout the land and all close family and friends remained close to each other's hearts._

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you wish to find out what happens after the happy ending was created there may be a sequel in the future to have to do with the marriages and the next generation of Chocobros.


End file.
